Sakura's Mission
by hibariaddiction
Summary: SasuSaku "This no longer just Naruto's Mission he is my friend too" Sakura is on the bad side now after she leaves the leaf to save Sasuke she finds out the truth about everything.
1. Second Chance

**I don't own Naruto,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.**

**Naruto Manga Chapter 280**

**This HAS Spoilers of Naruto Manga Chapter 280**

Soon after Sasuke ran away Sakura became the apprentice of the world famous medic ninja. From that day she trained to be physically powerful to save Sasuke and bring team 7 together. Three years later the leaf villages was attacked by the supposed leader of an organization after Naruto and the entire tailed beast. The Hokage Tsunade, Sakura teacher fell in a coma protecting the village from Pein AKA Negato. After hearing that Sasuke Uchiha was in the bingo book and that Danzō the self-proclaimed new hokage gave the cloud Village the right to kill Sasuke. Sai told Sakura that she was a burden to Naruto and that she was just a curse who hurt Naruto the same as Sasuke did to Naruto. Kiba, Akumaru, Lee, Sai go with Sakura while she tries to lessen his burden by telling Naruto she loves him and that he should stop looking for Sasuke. Narutwas very glad but soon he found out Sakura really only loved Sasuke. Naruto could tell that Sakura was lying and that her undying love is for Sasuke. Naruto told her to stop lying because he could tell she still loves Sasuke and then he tells her "I hate people who lie to themselves". Secretly Sakura pushed to the limit felt like she should help by stopping Sasuke herself. Her plans was to stop Sasuke from the suffering anymore and save Naruto from the pain of killing Sasuke she would throw away her life for her closes friends in cost of her own happiness.

The most she though she be good for as her whole life people all-around her made her feel useless.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno runs after Kiba and Akumaru every last step and Sai and Lee run just a little behind

"Kiba did you find Sasuke yet" asked Sakura.

"No but his scent is getting stronger still I think we need Naruto. Why don't we ask for his help?"

"Don't worry I got a plan."

Sakura thought. It be useless if I ask him then I won't be helping him.

They ran thru the forest at their greatest speed.

**Back with Kakashi and clone Sai**

"What did you say?"

Naruto could not believe what Sai had just told him.

"Sakura want to kill Sasuke she only told you to give up on Sasuke to lesson your burden."

"Sakura loves Sasuke why would she kill Sasuke?"

Naruto clenched his jaw.

"I told you Sakura is not a little kid anymore. It's because she loves Sasuke that she can't bare to see him sink any lower. She knows Sasuke is going to make a new war brake out. She along with Kiba, lee are tracking him down."

Naruto could not believe Sakura the girl who loved Sasuke the most would be willing to kill Sasuke.

Kakashi alarmed stepped in.

"Sai stop them before they find Sasuke, Sakura can't beat Sasuke she will just die in vain"

"No worries I'm in the roots ANBU and they can't compare. This is as good as done."

"Sure but let's go and find them. It no way some low class ninjas like Sakura could bring you down."

Just then Gaara walked in.

"Naruto I need to speak with you."

"…"

"Sasuke he attacked the whole group of Kages in a meeting."

"…"

Naruto could only stare.

Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"As a friend I think you know what to do but as a man who plans to be the next Hokage I think you know what you must do."

Gaara was soon gone.

"I have to protect my village. Kakashi I expect to hear from you as the new Hokage."

"You mean…"

Before Naruto could see anything else he lost his world to darkness.

.

.

.

**Back to Kiba and Sakura**

"I found his odor"

Then whole group stopped.

"Where is his location?"

"12 o'clock one mile from here but he is not alone the Masked man is there I don't think we can face them."

"I have a plan… "

Sakura pulls out a smoke bomb and get ready to throw it.

But Sai grabs her hand to stop her and grabs the bomb.

"I knew it you were planning to go alone to fight Sasuke yourself"

"…."

Lee and Kiba looked surprised.

"What Sakura you wanted to take all the credit?"

"Sakura why would you do that we want to stop Sasuke too"

"Sorry none of you can go after Sasuke by Kakashi orders"

Kiba lip curled up in disgust.

"Not you too Sai"

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Sai get out of my way, I will only say it once or you will regret it."

Sakura pulled on her gloves.

Getting everyone in fighting stance…

Sai pulled out his paint.

"Guys let get in possessions to fight"

Kiba and Lee nod.

Sai paints a few snakes to stop them.

Akumaru whimpers with fear.

"Even Akumaru is smarter then you to not fight me"

"Why you little idiot I'll kick your ass"

Kiba, Akumaru and Lee run at Sai, forgetting Sakura.

Sakura used this to her advantage.

"Yes we will help Sakura-san"

Sai flinched remembering Sakura.

"Oh shit! Sakura"

It was too late Sakura had made her move.

Sakura grabs more sleeping bombs and throws them at the guys in a fight

_Sorry guys but you can't die because of Sasuke and me._

_Only I will carry the burden._

The guys faint in a deep sleep.

Sakura runs out at top speed using chakra to push herself.

**Clone Sai and Kakashi**

"Kakashi she got us all sorry.…"

Sai's clone disappears leaven Kakashi Alone

_Nice Sakura you managed to outsmart an Ambu and three ninjas_

**Danzō Vs. Sasuke**

Sasuke ran after Danzō just one more and he was dead.

But before Sasuke could kill Danzō with a last blow.

Karin his teammate was taken hostage.

"Sasuke help me!"

_Karin you fool._

Madara smiled from his spot up in the bridge.

Sasuke face made a very deranged smile.

"You think she could slow me down."

Sasuke reached his hand out.

The lightning element ran thru Karin and Danzō in great speed.

Both Danzō and Karin were left speechless.

"You…"

_So this is what I am to you._

Blood spilled down her lips.

"Karin you lost your life once you became a burden and got caught by the enemy. You're useless to me."

Karin was thrown on the floor by Danzō like a piece of rag.

*Karin Died.

.

.

.

Danzō heart was pierced so he body wouldn't last long.

He died as well.

The man who told his brother Itachi to kill his family…

Sasuke felt joy.

"I just killed one more brother."

.

.

.

**Madara and Sasuke**

"Let's go to the leaf and finish this."

"Sasuke your not ready you used your eyes to much and your injured just kill that girl if you don't need her she knows too much and let go rest."

"Don't tell me what I can do."

"Fine I'll be at the base don't overdo it you're not ready."

Madara leaves and Sasuke look over at Karin.

Who is dying on the floor in a pool of her own blood?

He sends a lightning chakra to his hand to kill her.

"Later" Sasuke smiles his derange smile.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turns around.

That voice was a giveaway he knew who it belong to.

"Sakura what do you want now."

She jumps over the bridge and can see that Sasuke is so bloody and different.

_He seems so different even his energy is more evil._

"I want to leave the leaf and join you."

"What do you gain from joining me?"

"I regret not been able to help you before now I can do it"

"I WILL kill everyone in that damn village."

Sakura gasps out.

"I don't care I want to help."

"Prove it kill her and you're can come with me"

"Who is she?"

"She was a teammate but now a burden who is useless to me"

_How heartless have you become Sasuke?_

Sakura walks past Sasuke and pulls out a weapon to kill Karin.

Sasuke eyes watched Sakura.

Sasuke can feel someone come and turns around to see Kakashi.

"Sakura don't kill her."

Kakashi runs to attack Sasuke and Kakashi throw one of his weapons at Sakura to stop her from killing Karin.

Sasuke moves away and gets in a fight with Kakashi.

Sakura grabs the weapon and point it at Sasuke.

_This my chance to kill Sasuke._

She then remember all the time she and Sasuke shared.

_Sasuke-kun I can't kill you I still love._

Tears run down her cheek and she rubs them away.

"Sorry but you're in the way"

She is about to kill Karin.

"He will get rid of you when you're of no use."

"I won't be useless anymore."

"Your hands are trembling and you were crying."

Sakura frowns; the girl Karin was dead with those last words.

She covered her eyes.

_You don't know my Sasuke-kun like me._

Sasuke runs at Kakashi

Kakashi attacks fail and he falls, Sasuke punches Kakashi and he uses his lightning blade but Naruto jumps in to stop Sasuke from killing Kakashi

"Sasuke you can't kill Kakashi he is your teacher from team 7"

"Idiot I'm an ex-member I'm glad you're here now I can kill you both"

Sakura jumps in next to Sasuke with Karin's dead body

"Done"

And throws her at Naruto

Naruto grabs her and finds out she is dead looking at her bloody body.

"Sakura, why did you kill her?"

Naruto eyes looked in fear.

_Well she died on her own but if she is lives Sasuke won't believe me_

Sasuke spoke up. "She did it under my order"

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Kakashi get back I will bring down Sasuke"

Sasuke and Naruto run at each to attack and are blown away from the impact of the chakra.

Madara comes out of his hiding.

Sakura grabs Sasuke from falling with Madara's help him get up.

Kakashi grabs Naruto and helps him stand.

"Told you to kill the girl and rest I come back to find you in a fight."

Madara looked at the scene in front of him.

"Sasuke I know about Itachi but you have to stop…"

Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"Naruto don't say it Sakura can't know."

Sasuke gets up again ready to attack.

"You don't know shit about Itachi so don't mention his name."

Sasuke's vision blurred.

He grabs his head.

Sakura held him up before he slips.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He never admits it but her voice made him so happy.

Naruto didn't know but he was glad Sakura still didn't kill Sasuke.

But he knew he couldn't say anything or Sakura could be killed.

"Madara lets go back but bring Sakura with us my new hawk member"

"Hm. sure Haruno world famous medic and fifth hokage appetence you will be very useful."

Sasuke, Sakura and Madara disappear in a swirl.

Naruto watched as the blur disappeared.

"Sasuke, Sakura damn it!"

"Naruto stop they are gone lets go home."

**In the hideout**

Madara looks at Sakura then Sasuke.

"Haruno take care of Sasuke"

"Yes."

"Don't worry she is with me."

"I trust you know what you are doing Sasuke."

"Madara I need Itachi eyes I want to transplant his eyes just as soon as possible."

Madara smiles a evil smile and says.

"I knew you asked soon."

"Yes I need my vision to fight the leaf."

"Okay I will pick up his eyes but I have an important mission now are you okay?"

"Yes fine I can wait."

Madara goes out of the hideout and because he sense Kubato outside.

…

"Come out I know you are there why you are here Kubato? Who are you now Kubato or Orochimaro?"

Kubato steps out of hiding he looks normal until he removes his hood and his face is a lot like Orochimaro

"I don't know anymore… but beside that I have come to strike a deal at first when Sasuke killed Orochimaro I didn't know what to do because he was always in charge when Orochimaro died I felt lost now I have a new found power I want to join Akatsuki in exchange…"

"Wait what can you do now or what are your new powers?"

"Let me show you. I have surpassed Orochimaro in summoning dead people. Even some of the strongest ninjas like people you knew."

Kubato smirks and the does Orochimaro summoning dead people jutsu bringing all the members that have died of course Itachi, Deidara, Kazu, Sasori, Negato (Pein), Hidan is left out because he is still dyeing in a hole I think.

"You're in of Course but what your catch spill it."

"I want Sasuke-kun body"

"Sure… but only after the war is over I still need him"

Back inside the hideout

"Sakura heal me in my room"

Sasuke show Sakura the way to his room

He is very weak from the battle with the Kages, Danzō, Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke closes his eyes and she takes off his shirt and Sakura works on healing him.

And lays him on the bed and she climbs on for a better view.

After 30 minutes of pumping chakra into Sasuke she is so tired from the healing she falls asleep on the bed with Sasuke to watch over him.

Sasuke let her sleep next him and covers her body.

He soon was in a deep sleep.

…

**Three days later in the hidden leaf**

"Lady Tsunade just woke up she is regaining energy."

"I will inform that to Kakashi but you must tell her that Naruto just got home and is resting."

The messenger knocks on her room.

"Come in."

"Lady there is a big problem and we need to inform you Naruto is back do you wish to see him."

"Yes but what is the problem."

"There is a message from the Kages that Naruto is to be sent to a hiding as soon as possible to stop Madara from getting Naruto And the third ninja war has just begun. While you were in a coma Danzō gave the cloud permission to kill Sasuke for being a missing-nin and attempted kidnapping the eight tailed beast host. So Naruto want on a mission to stop Sasuke from being killed so because of Sasuke a meeting was called to stop Madara and Sasuke. Sasuke attacked the Kages making a war broke out. In the meeting the eight and nine tails are order to be in hiding"

"Why are we going to hide Naruto in the most important fight of ninja history don't you know that he is will do anything to save everyone"

"Naruto will be in hiding because of that same reason he would do anything for this village even give his own life"

"But what about the hiding places is it safe when will Naruto leave?"

"I don't know the place but I sure it's safe he will leave when he gets here"

"Okay I give permission to send Naruto but with two of our men"

"Naruto is here with Kakashi and Sai."

"Bring them in I want Yamato and Gai to escort Naruto to the hiding place"

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai walk in.

"Naruto I need you to go on a training mission for you to learn how to control the nine tails"

"Yeah if I become stronger I can save Sasuke and Sakura

"Lady I'm glad to see you awake and fine but we must tell you some important news"

"Spit it out where is Sakura?"

Kakashi knew Lady Tsunade be hurt so he said it before she worry more.

"Danzō is dead and Sakura abandon the village and has joined Sasuke here is her headband."

Kakashi hands Tsunade the headband with a scratch on the plate

"Where is she tell me the details now"

Yamato and Gai walk in with two cloud ninjas

"We are here to leave with Naruto now."

"Yes Naruto your escorts will be Gai and Yamato go with the ninjas now."

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

"Good luck Naruto."

"What kind of mission am I going in?"

"It's a top secret mission you must go alone with these top ninjas."

Naruto nods.

"Kakashi and Sai tell me about the mission"

.

.

.

**Three days later**

Naruto was soon training in a fountain of truth.

Naruto arrives on boat to the place and right away is put in training in a special water fall and is to fight an evil version of him.

"You can't save your friends look at that even Sakura is out of your reach"

Naruto gets punched by evil Naruto in the back

Naruto falls on his face and evil Naruto steps on his back

"And Sasuke lets not mention that guy Naruto let the darkness consume you why fight it anymore you got nothing to lose let me out just give it up."

Naruto rolls over and dose a shadow clone

Evil Naruto does the same

"Telling me to lose is a waste of time because I won't give up ever on any of my friends I will save them both"

Naruto beats his evil self and is left alone with redhead

"Who the heck… wait you're the nine tails right?"

The redhead hits him on the head "ow!"

"Naruto it's me your mother you mean Minato didn't tell you. For real! Oh got to stop saying that."

_Mom_

Naruto hugs his mom and Kushina is surprised but hugs him back

After a long talk Kushina explains how she was the nine tails host and Tsunade grandmother was before her but when she gave birth to Naruto and Madara tried to kill him and the village but Minato and Kushina saved everyone and Naruto by sealing the nine tail in Naruto and how she fell in love with his father. And Minato and her dreams to become hokage when they were young. And last but not least she told him to find a girlfriend like his mother.

But soon she fades away living Naruto with lovely memories

"I will become the Orange Hokage Mom Dad and I will save Sasuke and Sakura.

Back at the hideout

Sakura wakes up in Sasuke arms around her waist and she can feel that he is holding her tight

He is so much bigger then her that her face is in his chest so close that she can hear his heart beats.

She looks up and sees his face in peaceful sleeping look and then he opens his eyes.

He get off the bed and walks off to room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm going to wash up."

"Ok"

_**Knock, knock, and knock**_

Sakura runs to the door and opens to see Madara.

The masked man has a very tall frame compared to her.

"Hello Haruno-san as a new Hawk member I need to see your skill but I don't have time I know that you are Tsunade aperients' and you have your own fame in the ninja world so I trust that you alone can do the eye transplant."

"Okay."

Sakura had done plenty of transplants before.

"Here is a scroll about what to do in case you need help. As for your first mission is to treat Sasuke and his wounds with your excellent skills I trust you because if Sasuke and Sasori recognized you then you must be good at what you do."

"So you know I help kill Sasori?"

"I know that and more."

"Then you know who I helped before."

Madara nods.

" Once you join the Hawk you can't leave or betray us or it will be your death if you fail your mission it will mean your death as well. I also know that you killed Sasori and he gave you information on Orochimaro."

"Yes I did fight Sasori but it was to gain information on Sasuke-kun because I wanted to join him and help him in his revenge I still do that why am here to help Sasuke-kun"

"Even if it means killing the nine tails host?"

Sakura gave a fearsome eye contact and nodded yes.

"I made a promise and I won't go back now…"

"Sasuke revenge is not the same one anymore he wants to kill everyone in your village do you understand I too want to eliminate the hidden leaf."

"What are the motives to Sasuke-kun revenge now?"

Sakura still didn't know what Sasuke wanted but trust it had to be good.

"His brother and the whole Uchiha clan were sacrificed and killed to save the hidden leaf Itachi killed everyone because the elders and Danzō made him"

"What my… w-why did everyone let that happen and why did Itachi not kill Sasuke-kun?"

"Itachi was only trying to save Sasuke because he knew that if the Uchiha clan rebelled like they planned too against the hidden leaf, the village would be attacked because everyone knows that was a weakness if a village that does not get along it will go down. Itachi loved the village too much to see everyone suffer like that Itachi was a peaceful man who grew up in war, at a young age he saw what a 3 year old should not see. As much as he loved the village he loved Sasuke too much that's why he didn't kill him. For years he waited for Sasuke to kill him to end his suffering and to see if he was strong to defend himself."

"Why didn't he tell Sasuke his side of the story?"

"He was on a mission as you know Ambu missions are always secret missions if he spoke one word it would be useless he wanted Sasuke to kill him and go home a hero and go back to the village as the Uchiha who brings back the Uchiha pride marry and revive the clan. Both Sasuke and the village would be safe and Itachi would give his life again if he had to for that. But as you can see Sasuke pain of losing his brother and whole clan was too much for him to ignore. That is why I want to stop this entire ninja killing just for the well being of others in some of the villagers. Haruno-san this will bring a new order the nine tails and the other host will not die in vain now we will have world peace, no more pain."

"Yes I understand I don't plan on betraying Sasuke-kun."

"Good now I must go on a mission for a while the war has just begun and all the villages have united to stop me but with the help of the tailed beast I will win. Here is your new coat and some new outfit"

Madara walks off leaving the girl alone. Sakura can only imagine how hard it was on Sasuke no wondered he was so different now.

Then Sakura remember Naruto and Kakashi and how they didn't tell her about Itachi and the big secret why was she always the last to know all this

"Why didn't they tell me before?"


	2. Taken

_Even Naruto knew he knew about the whole Uchiha assassination._

_He didn't tell me._

_I wonder how long has he known and didn't tell me._

_I need a shower to cool off am so upset that Sasuke–Kun has suffered so much for the peace of the village and that everyone thinks of Itachi as a heartless killer when he was a peace maker who saved the whole village plus the villages connected to the leaf and loved his little brother a lot that's why Sasuke was so mad._

_He was trying to avoid a war for everyone in the village._

Sakura walk to the bath room found a shampoo and a towel to dry.

After the cold shower she walks to the Sasuke room and find it empty

_He must be in the lab._

"Sasuke-kun are you here _were did he go?_"

"Sakura am ready let start."

_Oh god when he gets here that was fast? His voice is so cold. I have to save him from that sadness._

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Okay but first we must eat because this can take plenty energy…"

Sakura noticed he had not ate in a while.

He was still young but he looked a bit pale.

"HN… here Madara gave me this for you and me to eat"

He hands her a lunch but without moving he just stuck out his hand.

"Thanks"

Sasuke felt as Sakura grabs the food.

_I need help._

"HN… Sakura would you mind feeding me I can't really see my food"

"Okay I will help you out then."

She walks over and moves a chair next to him

She grabs the chop sticks and begins feeding Sasuke.

"Open your mouth."

"HN."

Sasuke shut his mouth tight.

"Sasuke you just closed your mouth."

Sakura almost giggles at his immaturity at time.

_ Just like the old Sasuke._

Sakura smiled.

"Sakura I don't like being ordered around."

Sakura rolled her eyes even thou she was well aware he could not see.

"Sasuke-kun don't be a… please open your mouth."

He opens his mouth

"How hard was it to be nice?"

Sasuke kept eating his food.

_I wonder if it only me who fell warm right now._

After feeding him they brush their teeth she had to help him with everything but she could not help but notice he was still very hygienic.

His perfect white teeth were very clean.

Then they washed up and got ready for the rest.

She helps him sit on the table then she puts on white gloves and a doctor mask

Sasuke removes his white shirt and waits for her.

She checks his heart and hears his breathing everything is ok and ready.

As he lies down Sakura writes everything down like she is use to.

Her medical note book was her most important tool for this.

"I'm going to send chakra in your head to put you to sleep so you won't move and everything will go fine you will be back in an hour or so"

Sasuke nods.

He had placed his trust in her after all.

She pumps chakra go to her hand and helps Sasuke go to sleep in a pain free way by sending chakra to block pain out from the surgery.

-Sakura point of view-

_I manage to get Sasuke to sleep and now I will start first to have his heart check again to see what sleep is he in deep or light._

_I can't help but see that he is so much more masculine and has some great abs he has being in shape and he looks hot._

_For a sixteen year old guy he was well developed._

_Thanks to his health this will be easier but I still have to do it right._

_I look at his eyes and then at Itachi they are about the same size and will fit fine._

_Too bad Sasuke is blind now completely and he has to get this surgery_

_Looking at Sasuke face again I can't help but feel sad I won't see his eyes the same anymore._

_I always loved his color._

-Normal point of view-

After the surgery was complete Sakura lets him sleep a bit more and covers him

As she was about to leave turning back then grabbing his hand tight and leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun I missed you so much. I wish you loved me as much as I do back but now I think it will never happen I so foolish my mind tells me to forget you but my heart still wants to hold on"

Closing her eyes a tear rolls down her cheeks to Sasuke face.

**Turtle Island**

Naruto wakes up thinking about what his mother told him.

His mother told him to find a girlfriend like his mom.

Hinata was the first girl to say she loved him.

Hinata would give her life for him and saved his life and told him she loves him and she is very beautiful and grown so much as for the weird part she use to be but it was because she was so in love she couldn't stand it.

_I can understand that I use to ask like that when I saw Sakura…_

_Sakura use to be like that when see would see Sasuke…_

Sakura is like his mother with that crazy kickass personality always hitting him and telling him to behave or that he is an idiot but she still loved him but more than a friend more like a brother but she still loves Sasuke more as a lover.

But most about the masked man who both his mother and father say is the why reasons that the nine tails attacked the village and because of him both Kushina and Minato died and saved the whole village. When the nine tails attacked the village, the elders thought the Uchiha clan did it and because of that the village thought it was best to kill them because they would try to hurt the village again.

"I will become stronger then my mother and father and become the orange hokage but If I can't even save my friends Madara will be stopped I can't let Madara win Sasuke and Sakura over to his side first he killed my parent and now he want my best friends he must really like screwing people life's. I know I can save Sasuke now because I know what it like is to lose someone you love but I won't lose Sasuke or Sakura who are my new family or the village my parent died protecting along with Itachi. "

Yamato and killer bee look at Naruto face full of determination.

"What's with the face, Naruto?"

Bee smiled a bright smile.

"So you did it right?"

Naruto challenged his smile and smiled even brighter.

"Yeah"

"Oh of course and did you feel that? "

"Yeah I it was so real."

Yamato looked in confusion.

"What's all this about who did what a… "

"Hey I found new powers and look at my body."

Naruto's body looks like he is on fire with what looks like the six paths sage

Then he can feel energy all around him.

Yamato's wood reacts to his power.

"Wait I fell a negative energy coming from the Samahada"

Bee was taken aback.

"What you how did you know wow not even I felt it."

Naruto glared at the sword.

"So you found me impressive you have sure passed the best of all ninja sensors"

Killer B flashed his hand signs.

"YO I thought killed you"

Kisame took full form and smiled.

"You didn't kill me I tricked you and your stupid brother to make you think I was dead but it was just to follow you and the tailed beast and now it's too late."

Naruto was in rage.

Naruto tries out Minato jutsu but he still can't use it and get stuck in a wall.

"Oh crap I'm stuck."

Yamato rushed to Naruto.

"Oh shit he can't control it yet"

Kisame see's Gai and makes fun of him.

The man who never could remember him.

"You old man stop acting like your young and grow old like a normal person. Your 'youthfulness' is getting annoying."

The Kisame runs to attack Naruto but Gai kicks him in too a wall thinking he was kill his evil self.

Everyone was baffled.

"Gai that was not your evil self but good job anyway"

Everyone smiled but Gai still had no idea what was going on.

**Sasuke and Sakura at the base**

Sakura walk out of the room not sure she would like to worry Sasuke with her tears she washes her face.

Then she hears a glass fall _he must have woken up._

She runs back to the lab after she dry's her face.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura I feel funny my veins feel new power running thru my blood."

Sasuke smirks an evil smile.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

Sakura placed a hand on his forehead.

"That must be Itachi powers but it's just about you getting use to it so I will ask you not to remove your bandages till your body gets use to this new power. You can't use the eye power just yet now let me take a look at your body see how you're doing"

Sakura pumps chakra thru her hands and use it as a heath detector.

Sasuke felt a bit relaxed as Sakura's power ran thru him

"…"

When Sakura takes care of him with such care it reminds him of his mother.

This one thing he loved about her.

The way she only looked at him with caring eyes.

When he got burned his mother took care of him with such love just like Sakura.

Sakura pumps more chakra in her hands and scans his body and then pressed her ear on his chest

"Your heart is a little out of beat but it should slow down back to normal with some chakra. Let's go to your room so I can help you better."

"Thank you Sakura."

"Sure your welcome. I'm here to help you remember?"

He puts his arm around her and they walk to his room.

They walk in his room and he lies down while Sakura sits next to him putting chakra in him to help him with his new found power.

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine but I like to rest I think it's best for you to take a break too"

"Can I sleep here again?"

"HN"

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun."

He never let Karin sleep with him she always had a weird look on her face.

They fall asleep after a while of silence.

After a few hours of rest Sakura wakes up and she walks in the rooms looking for a kitchen.

She walks to the stove and the fridge but finds no food.

Then she goes to the table to sit and find money and a note and reads

_Haruno-san I forgot to give you some money but this is for your mission and some food and here is a list of Sasuke favorite food and drinks plus a map of this country. -Madara Uchiha_

_Wow this is for food I never get paid… no I never__got__paid this much for a mission._

_Well I never being on a s-class mission like this_

Sakura grabs the money and gets her coat with red clouds and white outline and black all over

Thinking that Sasuke would not wake up yet she walks out to get food.

Putting the hat over her head she runs thru the forest.

Putting chakra in her feet she ran faster.

After an hour she got back no one seemed to notice her that much was it because she was covered or maybe her name has not come out in the bingo book for missing-nin.

She got lots of tomatoes and sake which seem to be Sasuke new favorite drink now and fish, rice, veggies and some things for her medical supplies.

She cooked tomato soup and fried some fish and veggies.

After all those years his tomatoes were still his favorite.

Then she took the food to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you up and ready to eat?"

Sasuke looked a bit happy.

"Yeah"

"So how do you feel better?"

"HN"

Sakura placed a small table next to his bed to place the food and sat at the bed to feed him.

**Sasuke point of view**

_After all this time she is so nice to me If only I could use more of my vocabulary._

"_Sasuke open wide please"_

_I open my mouth she puts some food in my mouth._

_This very good._

Normal point of view

After the fish and rice he asked for more so she feed him tomato soup his favorite food  
"Sasuke-kun is it any good? I use some of my medical herbs to heal and promote energy."

He opens his mouth and spills some on his chin it was so cute.

Sakura giggles and looks for a rag but there is none so in a moment she uses her tongue to suck it up.

Licking his bottom lip but she realizes how sexual it was when Sasuke gets a bit surprised.

Sasuke whole body stiffed up as well as did Sakura.

"Sorry I –I you it's just I 'm sorry"

She gets up but Sasuke was not letting her leave.

Not after that stunt.

He grabs her arm and finds his way to her face with his hands bring Sakura close to him.

Sakura eyes looked in surprise.

He was always this strong.

Both hands pulled Sakura to his chest.

Sakura hands go to his shoulders in a reflex.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke her small body laid in-between his legs.

He hugged her in a warm hug.

Protective, but also possessive…

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Sakura hugged him back.

"Sasuke why are you hugging me?"

"Before I was scared you get hurt I didn't want to lose someone I care for so I didn't respond to your love because if I did people would hurt you to see me in pain but now your stronger and so am I now I'm the bad guy who uses his power to protect the things I love when I saw you come and help me now you have joined me to kill your village for me I know now how much you loved and still do"

"Sasuke I understand how lonely you were all those years and when you left I regretted not been there to help you before but now you don't have to be alone I will walk with you were you go"

"Sakura stay with me"

Sakura nods.

"Sasuke I give you anything for you to smile and be happy again as long as my heart beats I will be with you and even when I die I will be with you"

"How can you if you die?"

"I will make happy memories with you so you can remember me with. Plus I don't plan on dying to easily. I don't want to lose you to anyone."

Sakura pulled herself up and kissed his lips.

Tenderly as she could not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

He licks her bottom lip and kisses her lips.

Sakura feels like her body melts now relaxing.

His hands placed on her back wings bones.

Sakura felt as her body was pressed on his.

With his tongue he explores her mouth making small noises.

She had never done this but kissing him felt like the most natural thing she had even done.

Sasuke thrust his tongue in she responds and suck it making Sasuke get turn on more.

Which makes Sasuke becomes rougher in his kisses and his hands go to her waist pulling her on top of him and he moves his hands to her under shirt grabbing her breast which Sakura gets more nerves.

Sakura yelped even if it felt good it was kind of making her hot.

"Sasuke-kun …you-your ah too rough it hurts ah"

Sakura flinched at his touch.

His touched her her so hot she would fell like moving around.

She moves as Sasuke tries to grab her moving on him with not noticing her ass rub his manhood and Sasuke moans as Sakura rubbed his dick making him react by getting hard.

Sakura felt heat in her belly.

His hands move to her hips and he sucks her neck and rocks her on his dick.

Sasuke let out low moans.

"Sasuke-kun ahh noo ahh oh n you-you're so hard."

Sakura surprised and scared by Sasuke big manhood squeals.

"Sasuke-kun wait this is not you this is Itachi eyes his Sharingan has activated AHH"

Sasuke squeezes her ass and makes Sakura moan.

Is this really Sasuke. Oh God but it feels so good.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kissed her.

Sakura closed her eyes letting herself fall in to the temptation.


	3. Love Night

Sasuke grips her ass again.

Kissing only made them get hotter after a long make out session of kissing Sasuke felt he might lose control.

He wanted to make sure she wet enough to go on.

He want to hear her all the sound she made when he touched her.

Both lost in lust could not think right just in what made them feel good.

Sasuke hands move to his bandages to remove them.

Sakura open her eyes to see Sasuke removing his bandages.

"Wait Sasuke-kun you're…"

Sasuke kept his pace while her smirked.

"I want to see your face when you moan my name."

Sakura blushed a bit embarrassed her would not like what he saw.

She still helps Sasuke remove his bandages.

Sasuke eyes are closed then he opens them slowly and looks at Sakura's face.

His vision came back slowly but soon the bright light became normal he saw his beautiful teammate on top of him.

The Blush on her face put her pink hair to shame and her eyes were full of hope that Sasuke could see her and that he wanted to see her face.

They stare at each other for a while, jade stares at ebony.

Staring at her face he looks at her body on top of his.

"Sasuke you if you don't want to continue it fine."

"This is not because of Itachi eyes or his Sharingan I want you _Sakura._"

The way he said her name almost made her lose her mind.

"Let me show you. How long I wanted this."

In one instant he flips Sakura over and he lies on top of her.

His hands caress her hips and move up to her waist.

Sasuke gently kissed her forehead.

Sakura felt like a angle had kissed her.

Sakura hands grab the back of his head and pull him in to kiss his lips again.

His tongue licks her teeth then their tongues fight for dominance.

Sasuke hands move to her breast but he can't feel them right because her bra

His removes her shirt and looks for the hook and removes her bra.

Her breast freed his hands pinch her nipples and his lips kiss her breast then he licks her hard nipples with one hand he rubs roughly and suck the other breast making her moan.

Sasuke looked at her face with pleasure.

"Ahh S-Sasuke-k-kunn ahh Sasuke-kun!"

Her hands pull his hair making him moan he realizes he likes her pulling and sucks harder on her breast to make her feel good.

His kisses her abdomen and licks her navel his hands glaze her waist and then grabbing her shorts and removes them with her panties.

He hated waiting but she was worth the wait.

Sasuke fingers run over her thighs opening her legs apart and he lowers his head and kisses and gives small bits on her legs and thighs nice and slowly teasing her.

"Stop, stop teasing Sasuke –Kun "

Moving closer he sticks a finger in her heat core and pumps in and out.

Sakura soon had tear rolling down her cheeks.

He finds her wet with anticipation he goes faster with her moans grow louder with his second finger.

His other hand rubs her breast and his mouth sucks her breast and with his finger forms a scissor like shape he stretches her tight pussy "ahh Sasuke, Sasuke ahh oh"

Adding a three finger she feels closes "ahh Sasuke I'm Cuming ahh'

Her tight walls pulsed on his fingers.

He pumps faster and moves with randomly pumping and mercilessly

Her walls suck his fingers in and squeeze around them.

"I'm coming…"

His thumb rubs her Cunt and she spills all over his hand and screams.

Sasuke felt like her small body was shaking from pleasure.

"oh god ahh Sasuke-kun!'

He looks at her regain her self and he gets up take off his pants and boxers and reviles his large manhood Sakura lifts her head and see him so big

_Is that going to fit in me it's so big?_

Sasuke looks at her and smirks making her blush

"I make it fit baby…"

Covering her mouth she realizes how loud she said that.

"Why are you so big…"

Sakura sat up wanting to touch it looking at it made her horny.

"You make me like this with those moans and eyes and my name rolling off your tongue you're so sexy…"

Blushing a deeper red she feels like she will faint.

Sasuke climbed on top of her.

Sakura tensed up a bit.

_He must think I'm an idiot._

"Sasuke-kun I'm a virgin I never had sex with anyone…"

Sakura shut her eyes in shame.

"I know"

"Please be gentle Sasuke–kun…"

Sasuke smirks "I can't promise that you're too beautiful to resist… I want to fuck you till you scream in ecstasy."

Sakura blushing opens her legs wider and he kisses them apart and positions himself in her entrance.

"Sasuke-kun I saved my virginity for you."

Sasuke had always hope she did he was glad she did.

"This will hurt a bit."

Ebony eyes lock with jade color eyes…

Sasuke placed his hands around her shoulders.

He comes closer and she hugs his neck and rests her head on his shoulder…

Trembling, Sakura whispers only for Sasuke to hear "o.k."

He thrust his cock in quickly and she cries out then he pushes in past her virgin barrier quickly blood spills on his dick and the bed sheets.

"Ahh!" her finger nails dig into his back.

Pain was pain but she never had anyone touch her down there so naturally it hurt her a lot.

Her skin was sensitive done there.

She felt muscles she never had before contrast.

Tears run down her cheeks as the pain sets in she moves because of the pain and making her pain greater.

"Sakura you're so fucking tight."

Sasuke moans as her tight walls are around his dick and as much as pleasure he feels she fells pain.

Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Don't move yet or it will hurt more…"

He rubs her Clint and she feels a bit more pleasure and less pain after a few second he is about to pull out she whimpers

"Okay, it doesn't hurt anymore…"

Sakura lied a bit she felt if she made Sasuke wait he might strain himself.

He gets the message and moves slowly in and out.

His moments were move loving then before.

His fingers pinch her nips and she moans more and whimpers at the pleasure.

Sasuke was making sure she felt the bliss he felt.

"Move your hips to meet my thrust up and down"

She moves with him and its less pain full

She moans and he hiss out at her tight pussy

"Faster" his eyes get blood red and his activates Sharingan He didn't have to hear it twice in a second his thrust are faster

Pumping in and out Sakura looks at Sasuke face which is full of pleasure and she is surprised to see a smile

"Fuck Sakura you're so tight your pussy feels so good"

"ahh harder "

He goes deeper in and hits her g-spot

Sasuke grunts in satisfaction

Sakura pulls his hair with pleasure "ahh"

"Found it"

"Ahh! Hit that spot again"

He hits her g-spot again and more rapidly and deeper

'Ahh ohh Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura ahh"

She sees that sexy smile grow wider eyes closed with pleasure

Moans get louder and louder from both

Their breathing gets labored

Moving her legs over his shoulder he hits more deeper and soon his thrust are harsher

Sakura stares at his face and his eyes open to see Sakura face with pleasure his Sharingan activated he moves quicker at cheetah like speed blood red eyes stares at lust glazed jade eyes

"ahh Sasuke-kun I'm…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!"

She spills over his cock and giving Sasuke more lube to move faster and deeper three minutes later he comes after her and spills his warm sperms in her making her cum again and falls on her, she squeals at the weight but with his head rest on her breast she hugs his body and smiles in a few minutes they regain their normal breathing

Sasuke caress her waist and smirks making Sakura blush again "Ready for round two?"

They have sex a few more times and change positions and speed till they stop tired and satisfied from the sexual acts in each other's arms.

With that all the tension seem to disappear both bodies relaxed the revenge and pain all disappear and only too lovers go in a deep and well deserved sleep.

Sakura rest her head in his chest, while her finger traces circles on his upper chest and closing her eyes she smiles happy that Sasuke had returned her kisses and she made Sasuke smile in a long time and he felt good.

Sasuke looks at her sleeping face and see's peace and a smile he feels happy to have made her smile and happy again after only making her cry before for years he hugs her small frame and pulls the covers over them closing his eyes he joins her in sleep.

It had hurt a lot but to Sakura sex was just like kissing but it hurt a lot more and pleased her a lot more too.

**In the morning**

Sasuke gets up to look at the clock and see its 10:00 a.m.

He feels so relaxed and stress free with no care in the world he gets out of bed to stretch

Then he smells the room and feels sweaty the sex smell was so strong

And looks over to a Naked Sakura asleep on his bed

Sleeping beauty her pink hair shoulder length sprawled on the bed sheets her face looks peaceful and beautiful her perky breast poke the thin covers and her hips are nice and round ass, perfection in his eyes not too large not to small

She moans because of the warm body gone from her side reminding Sasuke of their hot night and he covers her body with more sheets and runs to the bath room to do his morning thing before he does it again

Walking back to the room he grabs his boxers and walks out to the kitchen too get brunch for Sakura and himself ready

Back in the room Sakura wakes up to smell the food Sasuke was cooking "he can cook?"

Getting up she falls off the bed because her legs give out from the pain and soreness in her lower region, feeling cold she realizes she is naked and gasps at last night hot love making with Sasuke making her blush she looks for a shirt and finds Sasuke shirt on the floor she pulls it on

_Damn am too weak to heal myself Sasuke-kun I needed you_

With her remaining strength she gets up again and slips backwards

Closing her eyes waiting for the impact that never comes instead she is in the arms of Sasuke

Looking up at his face his eyes are closed

"You're still annoying" smirking at Sakura he opens his eyes looking at her. Making her pout Sakura closes her eyes

And he carries her out of the room to the kitchen bridal style

"Wait I'm still not dressed and I got only you're shirt on and I need a shower"

"It looks good on you leave it on for now shower after you eat"

"Fine let's eat" she can't help but smile back at him

Which Sasuke realizes he was smiling?

Sasuke point of view

Why am I smiling at her like an idiot maybe it because she looks so good in my shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back?

When I first came in the room she was on the floor naked and blush on her face she didn't notice me come in

She then found my shirt and pulls it on I can't help but look at her body how much her breast grown and I stare between legs her legs I was too busy looking at her I almost didn't see her slip but my reaction were quicker than her slipping

As I walk out with her in my arms I can't help but feel she is a perfect fit.

Normal point of view

Sasuke sits Sakura on the table and sits next to her

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

"HN"

On the table is a layout of fruit, tomatoes, scrambled eggs and milk.

After they eat Sakura was about to heal herself when Madara swirls in and two guys in tow

Sakura whispers "_oh shit_… **Sasuke I'm not dressed**"

Sasuke moves closer to a blushing Sakura giving Madara his back

"Madara we said that this is my floor why did you come in here with them now unnoted"

_Suigetsu_ Hōzuki and Jugo had a surprised look on their faces.

"So Cherry is Karin's replacement, well I don't mind as long as this one is not a bitch hopefully she won't beat me up" said the White haired one smirking and trying to look past Sasuke.

"Karin was not a medic ninja she can't do what Haruno-san can do, Karin was not even consider a medical-ninja because she didn't even learn how to heal someone she was born with that and Sakura on the other hand can heal and do anything regular healers can't do like remove poison or almost anything... " said Madara.

The orange blond haired just turn around giving her privacy and walked out of the floor.

"You did Sasuke faster than I thought you would good job you're a skilled medic I knew if Sasori give anyone information like that it's because you impressed him"

"Hey Sasuke you might want to heal those "marks" on your back" the white haired guy winked at Sakura

Sakura looks down grasps at the memory of last night more blush rushes to her face

She had clawed him last night out of ecstasy

Sasuke grunts and shrugs it off with his poker face "I'm fine now just leave me alone now"

Madara, _Suigetsu_ walk out.

"How does he get a hot girl like that and she must be good for Sasuke to shrug it off plus she impressed Sasori of the sand village and killed him?"

Sasuke and Sakura hear every last word.

Sasuke drinks his milk and gets up.

Sakura sees his back and winces at the marks all over his shoulders and back

"How did I missed that oh god sorry Sasuke let me heal…"

She winces at the attempt to get up and sits back Sasuke looks at his back then her.

"Heal yourself first then me I don't mind I think I hurt you more" Sasuke looks ashamed he hurt her.

"I don't know what came over me I lost control and I was so lost in the pleasure am ashamed that I enjoyed it so much"

Sakura hugged him from behind.

She had loved the way they connected last night.

"It's okay it will heal Sasuke plus I enjoyed it too because it was with you."

Sasuke turns around after he hears her say that his heart he feels the fear again of losing it all again

Sakura makes him feel all this again over all those years he never forgot her promise to help him and how she was here ready to kill anyone from the leaf or other villages for him

Sakura heals herself as Sasuke thinks and sees him with a painful face so she changes the conversation

"You know the blond guy you killed to get information on Itachi was Sasori partner what's his name Deidara? He was loud mouth but what I find so weird is that both of us killed two guys who were partners and for information we fought them both for the same purpose to find someone."

"You mean like destiny thinks we belong together."

"I don't know but its might just be luck to fight guys who are so strong and fight them with you is even better."

"…Lucky for me you're a medic right…"

Sakura grabs Sasuke hand to take him to the bath room

"Let's get you in a warm shower for those cuts"

He picks her up and walks to the room

"Sasuke I'm fine I healed the soreness and burses..."

"You need a shower too if I get one."

She hugs his neck as he kicks the door close

After the shower she heals his back again.

"Like I said lucky for me you're a medic right."

She playfully slaps his shoulder making Sasuke turns around at the impact

_I guess she didn't notice how strong her slap was_

Blushing from the bath room activities she put on a clean outfit on a yellow under shirt and on top a tight red shirt with a Haruno symbol which she swore shrunk and her blue skirt and her boots

Sasuke wears a short white sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol and blue pants and black sandals

"Sasuke its time for your eye exam."

He lays down while Sakura climbs on top of him with both legs at his sides.

Pulls out a lamp and looks at his eyes.

"Activate level one."

He does and she sees his eyes are in good shape

"Well your good everything is set you can proceed to training again with your eyes"

"Then let's go we have a meeting to get to with team Hawk"

She climbs off at his coldness and runs to the door before he sees her upset.

Sasuke grabs his Katana and walks after her to the next floor.

"Sasuke we been waiting for you, Haruno-san how are Sasuke eyes ready for training."

"Yes his operation was a success and he is ready both physically and mentally."

**Back at the hidden leaf**

All the high rank ninjas are called to a meeting.

"This is a meeting that has been called to give out a solution to the missing-nin problem me have we have had days on this and we are sure you will agree in our plan there is an order to kill our ex-ninjas Sasuke and Sakura who Sasuke was able to kill Danzō and Trained by Orochimaro and Sakura has her fame to be Sasori killer and trained by Tsunade herself. Now the order is to capture them both but for that we must be ready we have heard from a great sources that they plan to come kill everyone in this village if all hope is lost then we must execute them both but the Uchiha is very important if we kill him we lose one of the most powerful clans this is why I don't want Sasuke or Sakura to be killed but captured. "

The voting is passed and everyone agrees on the plan

"Then we must take hold of Sasuke and make sure he produces a child then we can kill him and Sakura but most important we must be ready for the invasion"

**Back at the hidden hideout**

"Our training will be as of now we must be prepared they plan to kill us but first I want to test out my eyes"

"…"

Sasuke eyes go from the normal sharingan to the eternal sharingan

Sakura, Jugo and _Suigetsu_ look in amazement at his new found powers.

"Wow Sasuke you have gotten stronger then last time"

"Yeah but all of you must train too"

Their training was from hand to hand combat, perfecting new jutsu till night fall.

"When we brake in we must distract them because we must kill the elders first and that why I must get them first to pay for what they did to my family."

"Sasuke you know that the village will protect the elders with their life"

"Whoever gets in the way will die"

"We get to kill? Yeah!"

"Yes well Jugo you must find out about the village with your animal friends tell us things that will help us know where the elders hide"

"Sakura you know about the village and the elder's right well we need to know all of that"

"Yes I know all about them and where they live and all but I think they don't know the reasons why we want attack them, they think Itachi took the secret to the grave. They didn't count on Madara to tell you I think they think were after only Naruto."

"Well then we can't attack right away we must first let the fear die down"

"We also need to close our deal with Madara who says I owe him a tailed beast but I think we will go after the eight tailed beast. Sakura your fighting skills have grown and I think your healing is very helpful for this war but you're also very knowledgeable and observant. Which is why when we team up, will split in groups of two. Sakura will be with me and Jugo and water boy we will help each other out"

"Got it"

"Sure fine with me"

"You can go rest"

The guys leave and then Sakura and Sasuke are alone

"Sasuke-kun I think we need more food for dinner should I go"

"I take you there"

"Thanks Sasuke-kun '

"HN"

"We really need to fix that vocabulary"

"Let's go"

They walked outside "Stand back Sakura

Sasuke jumps forward to do a summoning Jutsu

And out of the smoke a big giant hawk appears

It screeches and spreads it wings wide

"When did you learn to summon a hawk wow he is beautiful"

"Just recently before my fight with Danzō but he is very loyal to me"

Sasuke jumps on and bends to pet the hawk, the hawk looks at Sakura

"Sakura jump on its ok"

She jumps on the hawk and it jumps up and spreads its wings

Sasuke and Sakura looking at the starry sky and she grabs Sasuke arm

"I'm still a bit new to this sorry Sasuke" she smiles a small smile and closes her eyes

"I don't mind if it's your next to me" he gives her a quick kiss

"Sasuke-kun you're so sweet I can stay with you forever"

"Sakura I want to do this right well you gave up your life for me and I think I should at least give you what I can Sakura"

Sakura then can feel the bird land and Sasuke jumps off and Sakura jumps off they were at a beach shore

"I remember how you said we should make new memories and a few miles away from here there is a festival of fireworks and in a few minutes it should start."

"You know when I was five I got lost in a festival and I just thought I never get home I started to cry scared out of my skin then you come up to me and asked me what was wrong with me I told you and you didn't give me a "oh your lost how annoying" look instead you just smiled and promised you take me home I could not help but feel safe with you holding my hand tight then the fireworks started…"


	4. Memories

I remember how you said we should make new memories and a few miles away from here there is a festival of fireworks and in a few minutes it should start."

Sasuke and Sakura had a history of looking at the fireworks.

"You know when I was five I got lost in a festival and I just thought I never get home I started to cry scared out of my skin then you come up to me and asked me what was wrong with me I told you and you didn't give me a "oh your lost how annoying" look instead you just smiled and promised you take me home I could not help but feel safe with you holding my hand tight then the fireworks started we watched the fireworks every last one"

**Flash back**

To Five year olds Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I am kind of sleepy of all this walking but I can't sleep outside or I will freeze to death"

Getting teary eyed

"Don't cry Sakura-chan we can go to my house and you sleep in my room"

Sasuke placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun my mommy said only married people can sleep together."

Sasuke smiled.

"Sure your right that's why I can never sleep in my mother or fathers room, Well I will marry you so I can take you home with me come on let's find the hokage"

"Sasuke you would marry me just so I won't die in the streets"

Sakura smiled as well happly.

"You know now that we marry I will take care of you"

Sakura hugged Sasuke and Sasuke hugs back

"I will take care of you as well my mommy is always kiss my Daddy and making him food and takes care of him when he is sick"

"Then let's seal this promise with a kiss"

Sasuke blushed a light pink.

"Then this will be my first kiss."

Sakura blushed a bright red.

"Mine too"

"I promise to marry you Sakura-chan and take care of you forever"

"Me too Sasuke-kun'

Sakura stands on her tippy toes and Sasuke leans in to kiss the tip of her nose

Sakura kisses his chin

They both blush and smile and Sasuke and Sakura hold hands and look for the hokage.

"Sasuke-kun when we marry how many kids we will buy?"

"You can't buy them"

"Then how will we have kids"

"Let me ask my Itachi"

"So we can have kids"

"Sure lot of them."

**End of flash back**

They watch the fireworks from afar start the whole time they hold hands making good memories

After the end of the fireworks Sakura looks at Sasuke

His eyes are on her too they close the space in between with a kiss

"Sakura remember my promise right under this sky I made too you"

"Yes"

"Well let me seal it again but with a ring"

Sasuke pulls out a ring it so beautiful and looks at Sakura in the eyes

"Sakura will you marry me and wear my mother's ring"

"Yes Sasuke-kun I will"

Sasuke slips on his mother ring in her finger

It fit and Sakura looks at Sasuke with happy eyes and gets teary

"Don't cry Sakura I hate to see you"

"Sasuke I'm so happy and I waited all those years for you. This is why I never gave up I knew you still loved me"

"Remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget?"

Sasuke kisses her nose and Sakura kisses his chin.

She smiles as they still remember their first kiss.

"I want to shower you with so many kisses you make me happy."

Sasuke kissed her lips gently.

Sasuke then kisses her neck and sucks on her pulse she feels great pleasure and rubs his chest and neck with her hands as his hand caress her waist

"Sasuke I love you"

"Me too"

**Turtle Island.**

The samehda moves over to killer bee and suck his chakra

Killer bee talks with the sword

"Griggle griggle"

"Oh did he force you its okay you can suck my chakra…. Yo easy on the me"

"Killer bee don't let it suck you why are the strongest ninja here so stupid"

"it seem all the idiots are strong"

"Hay that shark man he looks weaker than before"

Gai runs out of the water fall

"Hey I know you your"

"You remembered me"

Gai looks very shocked then he looks stupid

"No wait I forgot"

Kisame jumps in the water

"That guy will get stronger if he stays in the water his special is water style"

"I will fight that guy six gates opened"

Gai eyes turn white and he kicks Kisame

Kisame smiles "Water is my strong point you idiot"

Kisame gets more powerful and his body doesn't look so weak

Kisame swims and does some hand signs

"My shark will eat you alive"

"Well if this fails we got Naruto in the water fall right"

Back to Naruto and Yamato

Naruto feels pain in his left leg

"I think I broke my leg and all the bones in it"

"I think you should go to the hospital back home"

"The trip was long I can't get there that fast"

Back to Sakura and Sasuke

The waves rise a bit higher

Sasuke and Sakura are walking holding hands

"Sakura I think we should marry as soon as possible"

"We have been waiting 11 years"

"Yes and if I sleep with you then it's only right that you and I marry"

"When should it be?"

"There is a place that I know about when I was l wounded from a mission I fainted and woke up there the priests there very understanding and kind I would pray and ask for guidance's'"

"He knows who I am but he never has once told anyone about me"

"Well but we need witness right"

"I trust Suigetsu and Jugo they have never giving me a cold shoulder."

"Okay then we good the place, a ring and we are ready but will you tell Madara"

"I won't tell him but he might find out on his own anyway lets go home I don't think we should get sick right now"

"You know we forgot the food right"

"I know we can go tomorrow"

They leave on the bird and go to their hideout to sleep.

In the morning

Sakura walks up to shower and Sasuke wakes up later and changes in to clean outfits

When they walk out they find breakfast on the table.

Jugo and Suigetsu are there on the table

"Thank you so much guys"

"Well I thought that for the other day we came in without telling you before and to make it up we bought some food"

"It's alright I was just not ready that day"

After the breakfast they walk outside to train again

"Well let's get ready"

"We have a new plan today well I have some things to do today and well we need to resupply with something's so lets go to a twon around here to do that"

They travel a few miles

"Jugo Sugetsu I need you to be my witness for my wedding today if possible with Sakura and well I trust you to the most"

The guys agree

"I will met you guys at this location in two hours you can go to the stores and buy some things you need"

He hands them the money Madara give them all for the mission

Sasuke, Sakura, Jugo and Suigetsu and leave.

After shopping for his needs Sasuke heads to the store

"Sasuke so good to see you again"

"Hi father I have come to ask you a favor'

"anything son'

"Well I want to marry my girlfriend but I want you to marry us as soon as possible."

"Sasuke I can't now you know if I did I might be killed."

"I thought that you didn't care as long as you help me I want to marry her to do it right in your eyes because when I needed help you gave it to me you knew who I was and that didn't stop"

"How long have you wanted to marry her? Are you sure this is true love? Once you to marry there is no going back in front Of God you marry once and forever"

"I will find someone else to marry us then and yes I love her she is my one and only love who I ever loved my whole life I never marry anyone but her"

Sasuke turn around to leave and waves good bye

"Sasuke!' as soon as your bride gets here we can start I will get ready for the wedding"

With one hour to spare Sasuke goes to the mart to buy his needs

Suigetsu and Jugo show up two hour later with some bags.

Sakura, shows up later and then Sasuke.

"Well did the father say yes?"

"He said to do this as soon as possible we have to go to the temple now"

They leave to the temple and get there in 30 minutes

"Hello welcome back is this your fiancé?"

"Yes she is Sakura"

"Well then there are two rooms next to the church where you can shower and change"

"Thank you father"

Sasuke walks in one room Sakura to the one next to it

Jugo knock on the door and Sakura open the door

"Sakura-san I bought you a kimono for the wedding"

"Thank you Jugo that was very nice of you"

He leaves and Sakura closes the door to shower

Jugo knocks on Sasuke door

The door opens "Sasuke I brought this for you and I got the rings you told me to pick up"

"Thanks Jugo"

15 minutes later

Then a maid knocks on the door

Sakura opens "come in"

"The young man with orange hair said you need help with the ribbon on the back"

"Yes please help me out"

Sasuke showers and walks outs of the room

He walks to the temple

'Sakura is still in the room right"

"I call her '

Sakura walks out of the room in her white kimono

"Sakura-san we all wait for you"

"Ok"

Jugo walks to help her and Sakura grabs his arm

Sasuke point of view

"Are you ready father?'

"Yes "

_What is taking so long?_

Then Jugo walks in with Sakura

"She is ready"

She came in a beautiful White kimono with a red slash at the waist her hair was in a bun and two sticks in her hair her cheeks were full of blush her green eyes look at me red lips turn in to a smile she looked beautiful

Normal point of view

Sakura walks up to Sasuke and the priest

Sasuke has a guy kimono black all over with a with a red thin slash to keep his on

Very traditional dressed

"Are we ready to begin?"

Sasuke and Sakura realize they were looking at each other and look at the priest

"We are here today to unite this couple here with holy matrimony who vow to love each other in good and bad health and sickness poor and rich in light and darkness till death do you part"

Both Sasuke and Sakura look at the priest and listen to his words

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as your beloved wife?"

"I do.'

Do you Sakura Haruno Take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved husband?"

"I do"

Jugo brings the rings both silver for Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke puts Sakura on and Sakura does the same

"With Jugo, Sugetsu as witnesses and God as our witness and with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Sasuke wraps his hands on Sakura waist and Sakura hugs Sasuke neck they close their eyes and kiss the sweetest kiss ever.

Jugo and Suigetsu clap their hands and smile at them.

Happy for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Here are your marriage certificate with yours and Sakura seals and the witness Jugo and Suigetsu now it is official in the country"

"Thank you Father for this goodbye Jugo Suigetsu you guys can have a break I like to spend time with my wife"

The guys nod as Sasuke carries Sakura bridal style out of the temple

"Sasuke where are we going for our honeymoon"

"It's a surprise Mrs. Uchiha"

Sakura smiles and nods speechless.

_Mrs. Uchiha sounds nice Sakura Uchiha._

Sasuke summons a large hawk and carries Sakura on it and sits her down next to him

Sasuke pets the bird bending his head whispers to him

The hawk spreads is wings and fly's away with the newly weds

After a few minutes Sakura hears a waterfall

"There is a beautiful water fall but where are we going to stay"

"Just watch"

The bird goes thru the waterfall and lands in a cave

There is giant cave

"In this cave there is a secret tunnel that is about as big as a small village no one knows about this place as not anyone can come in"

Sasuke brings Sakura down and then the bird disappears in a cloud of smoke

Sasuke walks a bit forward and he bends down and does some hand signs

The cave walls move like water rippling

"Come on don't be scared here hold my hand"

"Sasuke I not going in that..."

Sasuke grabs Sakura and jumps in with her

"You see nothing to fear well let me give you the detour of our secret home no one knows about this place because I never told anyone"

They walk around and room after rooms full of books and a lab and a room full of plants of medicine with u.v. lights

"How did you get all these things from?"

"I know how you like to read and that you like medicine I asked around and got you these plants and a lab for you as your wedding gift"

"Sasuke that is so sweet of you I got this for you I made it myself for you"

She hands him necklace chain made of silver with a small Haruno shape and an Uchiha shape of blue light inside of each shape metal

"Thank you, so you know how to manipulate chakra to shape this silver right"

"This took me a while but it was for you let me put this on just promise to not take it off it for luck…"

Sasuke sits down and Sakura puts it on him

She looks at his chest and then at the pendent

"You make anything look good"

Her hands lay on his shoulders and she kisses his forehead

"You do to but you look better naked"  
Sasuke smirks as Sakura blushes

"Your mind is thinking about us fucking"

"Sasuke-kun I like it when you talk dirty"

Sakura kisses his lips and they begin a heavy make out session

They touch each other and get lost their own world.

Sakura sits on him as Sasuke sucks on Sakura neck

"Let's go to our room"

Sasuke carries her and he walks to their door

Sakura smiles as Sasuke walks in the room

The room was large and it had a king size bed with blue bed sheet

Sasuke puts her down and he removes the black robe and left with only his boxers

Sakura can only look in amazement at his body that has gotten toner from the training day and night with Sakura.

Fully naked Sasuke looks to see Sakura not

"Let me help you with that part"

Sakura turns around and Sasuke hands find the ties and to undo them

The red ribbon is forgotten on the floor Sasuke pulls off the kimono on Sakura leaving her in bra and panties that look new

"You bought new underwear"

"Well you did rip almost all my other ones and this is a special night I want to be beautiful for you"

"Will you dance for me?"

"Okay but first let me remove your boxers"

Sakura walks away from Sasuke who removes his boxers and starts swaying her hips back and forward she then pulls out the stick in her hair and lets her pink hair free her eyes lock with Sasuke and she grabs her breast and rubs her thighs and closes her eyes moans as she feels good

"I get turned on knowing you watching me"

"I get turned on just watching you"

She walks up to Sasuke pulls him up and rubs her ass on him making him moan at the feeling

His hands unstrapped her bra and let lose her perky breast

As Sakura moves her ass on his cock Sasuke pinches her breast

Sasuke moans and Sakura mewls at the pleasure and heat rises with the body contact

Sakura turn around and Sasuke bends to kiss her neck and leave butterfly kisses on her and his mouth moves to her breast and he suck her nipples that are hard from Sasuke touching them

Her breath hitches in her chest as she feels herself get wetter from the treatment her breast receive

Moans roll of her tongue

Sasuke bends to kiss her stomach and his hands run along the edge of her underwear and pull them down she steps off them

He kisses her legs to up to her pussy and he see she is wet from his work on her then kisses her breast to her neck

As their lips meet they kiss and fight for dominance in a tongue battle

Sasuke hands grab her thigh and Sakura wraps her legs around him

Their sexes meet and Sasuke rubs his dick on her wet pussy

He pushes her on the wall grabs her hips and he thrust in her fast and she grasp at the movement he waits for her to adjust to his size her arms wrap around him and she massages his scalp and back neck his hands support her

"Okay go"

His speed is so much faster than before and he goes deeper to he hit her g-stop that he knows where its location because he knows her body reacts to him

Her pussy sucks him in and he pumps in and out mercilessly

"Ahh ahh ahh oh ahh ahh Sasuke"

"Sakura uhh ahh ahh your still so tight"

The moans are louder than before

You can hear skin slap together and the sound of his dick going in and out

They kiss keep fucking

"Sasuke-kun ahh "

His eyes open and meet her lusty green eyes

"Sasuke-kun I going to cum"

He pumps faster and harder his sharingan activates on its own and Sakura gasps as Sasuke moves quicker

Blood red looks at green Sakura comes on his dick and screams and Sasuke keeps going and then moments Later spills on his seed in her filing her with his sperm

He lets go of her and brings her down hugging they recuperate as their breath slow back to normal

"Now on the bed"

"Sasuke you got rougher then before"

"Well I can't do that at the base or the whole group would hear your screams' blushing she pouts

"I 'm not that loud Okay but now I want ride you to ecstasy you just lay back"

Sakura pushes Sasuke on the bed

"I like it when you play rough and talk dirty"

She gets on him and looks at his face twist in pleasure and she slides on his dick

She moves on him and her breast bounce up and down Sasuke enjoys the view and grabs her breast and pinches them

She moves faster and Sasuke moans at her pace rubbing her clit as she moves on him she feels herself close

Her hands on his sides she comes and Sasuke cums with his hot seed in her fully she lays on him.

"My turn"

Sakura smiles "I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I love you Sakura"


	5. New Memories

**I don't own NARUTO,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, Naruto) is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto with an anime TV series adaptation.**

**Naruto manga chapter 280**

**This has spoilers of Naruto manga chapter 280 and up so beware…**

**I have changed many things.**

**Location: island turtle**

At the water fall of truth

"I can't get any training done like this ow!"

"It hurts that bad"

"What should I tell the others about you?"

"The truth I can't just be a sitting duck, but don't worry I heal fast just wait, but I hope they can handle Kisame."

"okay."

Yamato helps Naruto.

**Outside with Kisame and Gai**

Gai then looks to see a very familiar looking man.

"I know you."

Kisame smirks.

"Really."

Realizing who Kisame was and the threat he poses if ever he escapes

Gai smiles "yeah. But I will stop you from hurting Naruto."

Kisame smiles.

"As long as you fight well."

Guy engaged him in battle

**Skip the fight**

Guy is then seen standing victorious above Kisame, holding the information scroll in his hand.

Kisame not wanting to be used he bits his tongue and commands his sharks to eat him.

Committing suicide….

"I can't believe he go that far."

Gai and the on lookers were blown away at his devotion.

"I will never forget that blowfish."

Guy begins to suffer the aftereffects of opening seven gates,

Naruto and Yamato come out

"What happen to Gai?"

"He is suffering the after affects of the opening the gates."

"What did you…"

"What do we do now?"

.

.

.

**Great battle regiment**

Surprise attack division Captain Kankurō

Logistical support and medical division Captain Shizune

Intelligence division Captain Inoichi Yamanaka

Sensor division Captain Ao

First division Mid-range battle division Commander Darui

Second division Short-range battle division Commander Kitsuchi

Third division Short-to-mid-range battle division Commander Kakashi Hatake

Fourth division Long-range battle division Commander Gaara

Substitute commander: Shikamaru Nara

Fifth division Special battle division Commander Mifune

Gaara gives a speech

Gaara looks out to the people in the large crowd.

But now everyone have a new head band with the kanji "shinobi".

"The reason of the merger is primarily to defend the Killer Bee and Naruto from Akatsuki. The two jinchūriki, once caught, will complete Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. Therefore, we must hide the two jinchūriki remaining before the Akatsuki gets them and keep them safe, away from the battlefield if necessary. Our duty is to put a joint front against Akatsuki's seven tailed beasts.

This is why the Alliance ninja are placed into separate divisions; I was placed in charge of the main regiment as Regimental Commander."

Soon after that a Suna and Iwa Shinobi began quarreling in the ranks, nearly coming to a fight,

Gaara broke them up with his sand.

"I was born of the hatred between the villages, yet my fellow jinchūriki, Naruto, bore no ill will.

He was the one who taught me to deepen my bond with my people. Thanks to him, i was able to regain my true self. That village has him, the one who cherishes a friend's bond more than anyone i know. Naruto Uzumaki... Knowing him and the friends he holds so dear, we will overcome this disaster and grow even stronger from it.

There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Suna, no Iwa, no Konoha, no Kiri, and no Kumo! There are only "shinobi"!"

At the end of the speech, everyone was united and cheer.

And all went out for battle.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Hideout**

Sasuke was having a nightmare.

Sasuke was in a dark room everything was unclear then.

He looked around feeling smaller.

The deaths of his parents flash thru his head again.

Then next was Itachi.

Itachi was next to them also dead on the ground.

He was unable to do anything.

Sasuke's runs away from the scary scene.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns around to see Naruto.

Naruto runs after Sasuke.

Yelling

"Come back. You're my best friend."

"Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with serious eyes but Sasuke narrows his eyes.

"If you attack Konoha... I will have to fight you... so save up your hatred and take it all on me... I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because, I'm your friend!"

Naruto places his hand on his heart and closes his eyes.

Madara walks up to Sasuke.

"The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge..."

Gaara then stands next to them.

"You have the same eyes as I did... the eyes, filled with hatred and death, that long for strength... just like mine were before... your eyes tell me how badly you wish to kill the ones who put you through the hell called loneliness."

Sasuke smirks.

"I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness."

The elder Danzō stands behind Sasuke about to attack.

Sasuke killed him first.

Danzō fall to the ground dead.

Sasuke looks at the dark room and yells as if Itachi could hear him.

"I finally... I finally got my first bit of revenge Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here... The one called Danzō. I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!"

Sakura's face comes up to his mind.

Sakura stood in the darkness.

"Sakura…"

"I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!"

Sasuke reaches for the crying Sakura but she is gone along with all the voices in his head.

Then there is only darkness.

Dark murky water rouses up to his feet.

He is alone with all his hate.

The dark water then was clearly blood.

Blood belonging to his family, the village, the elders, Danzō, people he killed and blood belonging to his friends.

The blood cried out.

"Sasuke….you chose this to get your revenge and now drown in your hate…."

Sasuke wakes up from his dream sitting up on the bed in less than a second.

Sakura was awake next to him grabbing his chest with both hands.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

Sweat ran down his head his whole body was wet from before.

"Sakura..."

Sakura looks at Sasuke sweaty face.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah."

Sakura hugs Sasuke.

"It could be the effects of the surgery maybe."

Sasuke nods and holds Sakura closer to his body.

"I can send chakras to your head and help you relax."

Sakura charges chargers at her hands.

"Thank you Sakura"

Sakura green light glows in the room.

Sasuke felt his body relax again.

.

.

.

**Amegakure**

The rain pours

"Konan where are the whereabouts of Nagato's corpse, I want his Rinnegan."

"I won't show you Madara."

"I created Akatsuki and also, gave Nagato the Rinnegan."

"NO Yahiko did."

"Why did Nagato betrayed Akatsuki after encountering Naruto."

Konan told Madara that "You represented the darkness, and I have instead become a "pillar to the bridge of peace" that Naruto would build."

Madara was mad and stabs Konan with a pipe then; He grabbed her neck and placed her under a genjutsu to find out where Nagato was being kept.

After she died he found the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko inside a temple.

.

.

.

Back to Madara's Hideout

Madara's after his fight Konan lost his left eye but replaced it with the Rinnegan.

His outfit changed to a purple one that covers the entire upper-half of his head with a design that more resembles the Ten-Tailed Beast's single eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoes around the center, two of which make out the mask's eye holes. He also returned to wearing his Uchiha robes complete with the Uchiha crest on its back, belt sash, gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back, as well as wielding his war fan, which has switched from an orange color to a purple grayish one.

"Madara you have complete your mission now."

Kubato was smiling his wired smile.

"Yeah I can't wait to fight with my new eyes."

"Our White Zetsu Army consists of 100,000 copies of the white half of Zetsu, which will be used as Akatsuki's main military strength during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War."

The Zetsu army was created using the chakra of the first seven tailed beasts.

"With that we should be able to win."

.

.

.

**Naruto in the hideout**

"Killer Bee will you teach me a new jutsu in tallied breast form."

"Sure little mother fucker but first you most turn in to it."

Naruto tries but is only turned in to a chibi tailed beast form.

"No if you can't do you can't do the jutsu."

"Aww"

"Well you could just practice you own jutsu."

Naruto starts to make a chakra ball that looks black and white in shape of a Rasengan.

"That's the beast bomb we are trying to make you learn…"

"Really this is just the Rasengan."

"Well it seems like fate or something like that."

"This was made by the fourth hokage."

"The fourth no way he must have a very good skill to copy it off a tailed beast."

Naruto smiles and tries again to form it.

Even when it burned his hands.

.

.

.

**Back at the hide out**

Madara looks at Kabuto Anko was behind him.

"Kill her you don't need her alive."

"Yes I do need her alive for this woman has Orochimaru's cursed seal, and his chakra remained in her, I can absorb that chakra to become stronger, and in turn increase the binding power of Impure World Resurrection."

Which Kabuto says "is in your best interests."

"Show me how your Impure World Resurrection works."

"The technique requires a living sacrifice,"

So Madara brings out Fū and Torune.

After Madara kills Torune,

Kabuto then uses Fū as a sacrifice to resurrect Torune, and proceeds to wipe his personality.

When Madara says "this technique is too convenient,"

Kabuto claims "it poses no risks to the user. But it might make me more famous even more then you."

Kabuto then says " killing the user won't stop the technique if want to stop me use a sequence of seals that cancels the technique using your Sharingan.

Kabuto then collects Torune and leaves, pondering that he shouldn't worry as with the Impure World Resurrection and another technique, he is invincible.

And eventually I will learn the secrets of theSage of Six Paths.

After Kabuto leaves,

Black Zetsu arrives and Madara asked "Have the White Zetsu's spores already attached themselves to Kabuto."

When Black Zetsu affirms this Madara then instructs him "carry on with the assigned tasks."

**Kabuto in his hideout**

After he places Anko in a seal to drain her of her chakra into him,

And begins suppressing the emotions of the resurrected ninja, controlling them via pebbles.

"I will leave some with their memories to my conveyance"

.

.

.

**Sasuke Hide out.**

"Sakura we will go back with the team and meet them soon again."

"Okay."

Sakura nods

"Excuse me a bit"

Sakura runs to the bath room.

She closed the door.

Sasuke walks out of the room to get his gear.

Sakura throws up.

"What is this morning sickness? It can't be I have sealed it on before."

Sakura pumps chakra to her hands

Lady Tsunade did it herself

**Flash back**

"Sakura I will put a seal on you."

"What is it for my lady?"  
"Its an anti-pregnancy seal."

"Why I don't have a boyfriend. And I and Sai are just friends..."

"Not just that it's for the missions you take it might risk rape and you could end up knocked up by the enemy I don't want you to face that risk."

"Okay then finish the seal."

"But if I die or lose my chakra it might wear out."

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh yeah she did lose all her chakra when Nagato invade and she fell in a coma state."

Sakura brushed her teeth and walks out of the bath room to look for Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke walks up to Sakura.

"Yes what it is?"

I'm not even sure about this. It could be bad food or I just my body getting use to sex.

"I have your Kanata with me here."

Sakura hands Sasuke his sword.

"Sakura I know when something is not right what is it?"

Sakura eyes widen in surprise.

"No really it's just well I…"

Sasuke leans down at ear level.

"Do you want another round of love making?"  
Sakura blushes.

"No-no …"

Sasuke picks Sakura up and carries her to the room.

"You can't say no to what we both want."

**サクラサスケ**

**Peace and love**

**I know i have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Abortion?

mednin: What chapter was it when Naruto realized it with Hinata, or is that part of the fanfiction? Sorry.

So, was Sasuke not being himself?

Yes it was Sasuke not Itachi eyes controlling Sasuke. It was Sakura who could not believe Sasuke would ever do that.

Me: Yeah in my fanfiction Naruto is super smart. No lol but in this story he knows that Hinata is the woman he should chose, because of Sasuke and Sakura betrayal the only one left is Hinata who we all know has been there forever. I mean, how hard could it be Naruto.

She would never hurt you just like your mother she loved you so much she give her life for you.

Naruto: O rly?

ME: Naruto I swear I will kill you if you chose Sasuke or Sakura. Get it thru that ramen head of yours.

Naruto:Ramen?

Me: faints

Mednin: when did Kushina give Naruto love advice?

It's Naruto Chapter 504: Kushina's Opinion On A Girl

**I don't own NARUTO,**

**Naruto (****ナルト****, Naruto)is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto with an anime tv series adaptation.**

**Spoiler's**

Sakura and Sasuke had gone back to the hide out again everything was going like normal.

Training to be ready for new promising missions that had to come.

Sakura walked down the stairs.

Sakura flinched at the pain in her abdomen.

_Damn it hurt more than before._

Sakura looks back at when she took a shower this morning.

Her breast have grown larger even Sasuke seemed to notice.

He liked to play with them more making nipples red from the soreness.

Then again that could be from the sex after all the body does that on its own when you first start having sex.

She remembers reading about it.

_Your breast will increase in size and your nipples will hurt also the hips will grow giving you a more curve's_

Sakura also missed her period.

She had read that when you begin a sexual relationship you period will stop and it will change to other days.

Then the morning sickness was killing her.

That she had no answers for that other then bad food or she was really pregnant.

Sakura looked down at her flat belly.

The only thing unchanged yet.

He belly had not grown yet but then again she had always been so small when she was younger.

If she gets larger from a pregnancy she would just look like she filled out.

_A baby could be growing in there._

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's baby might be in her growing.

No their baby… something they could only make together.

_A child made from Sasuke and me._

Sakura fingers skim her abdomen.

_Naruto would be so happy to know…_

Sakura frowns.

She remembers the war going on right now.

It could all be the stress from the war maybe that was making her sick.

Anyhow stress or pregnant she could not risk having a baby in this war.

_And Naruto would maybe never know about the baby._

_Or Ino, Tsunade not even Sasuke…_

_No one could it, was too much of a danger for anyone right now._

Sakura fells a lit tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura Are you okay there?"

Sakura looks at a tall frame tower her small one.

"Jugo…Yeah I just fine. Why?"

Sakura gets nervous that he might see right thru her.

"Well you kind of look pale and a bit ill."

Sakura frowns lines that were forming on her forehead from the stress diminish.

"Thanks Jugo I'm fine…Thanks for your concern."

Sakura smiles her fake smile.

Sakura then moves away from the tall man.

He lets out a long breath.

_Something is wrong with her._

Suigetsu walks in the room.

"Yo Jugo, Sakura we have a new mission."

Sakura and Jugo look at the water boy.

"What?"

"We will go on long trip to hunt down the Konoha elders."

"You found their location?"  
"We are getting closer. So get your stuff we will leave for while."

"Okay."

_The faster this goes down maybe the baby could live thru this after all._

_God please help us I want this child to live let it be please._

**Outside of the base.**

Sasuke and the whole group stood ready and equipped with their weapons.

Each had their black rain coats ready.

Sasuke turns around to look at everyone.

"Everyone knows what they must do. Failure is not an option."

"Yes." They yelled in agreement.

Sasuke was the first to move out been he was the fastest.

Sakura could feel Sasuke aura change to killer intent.

Then the rest follow very close behind.

Sakura jumped thru the trees.

Sasuke words ran thru her ears.

**Flashback**

"Will hunt down the elders. Kill everyone with them."

The group nodded in agreement.

I made a promise to help you out no matter what we will get you revenge.

**Two months later.**

Sasuke walked into the small hideout so small it only had one room where everyone slept together.

Everyone noticed his upset aura.

"Did you have any luck?" Jugo asked.

"Not the kind I wanted but it's getting better."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It seems the information we achieve is too suspicious."

"We could try going out in different places."

"We have but everyone seems to thinks the elders have a meeting soon and that's when we should attack. The meeting is supposed to be top secret. But there are five spies's moving around."

Jugo raised his eyebrows.

"Five spies looking for us?"  
"No they work for the elders. If we get one of those men we might find out there hiding."

"That's great five should be easy."

"It should but we must work fast they are planning to split up for a while."

"How long will this go on?"  
"I'm not sure yet but it could be mouths or weeks maybe days. I told Madara about this too."

"When do we start the hunt then?"  
"I will tell everyone when it will begin. We're not sure right now it's unknown for sure."

"Okay I think I got this we will stay in the village until they leave and if they split up we will track them down. But would Madara be better at this?" asked Suigetsu.

"Madara said he was too busy to do it plus this is our task after we failed to capture the eight tails."

The group nodded.

Sakura just remembers how the Kumo ninjas had attacked team 7 when they found out they knew Sasuke.

Kubato looked at the map below the floor.

"It's seems the time has come to make my move soon."

He smiled his sick smile and looked at the data he had about Sasuke and his team.

"You will be mine Uchiha."

Sakura was in the small house the Hebi members stayed at the time being.

Jugo was getting information with his bird.

Sasuke had gone with him as well.

Suigetsu went out saying he was going for a 'swim'.

Sakura stayed after she also had to gather information in the village.

She was after the one who could blend in the most with her aura.

The training she had gotten from the academy.

_If you are a woman then you must be able to act like a normal woman when need._

Sakura hid well her weapons under her coat and grab her money.

"I need to do some grocery shopping. We are out of food so fast again."

The small village where they were staying was very small and but had plenty of food.

Madara had giving them money again so they had money to spend well.

Sakura grabbed her coat and walked outside.

The air was still dryer then before from the heat.

No wind just dry heat.

Sakura picked some tomatoes and more rice.

The meat was not need the guys would always bring meat home after they did their Intel hunting.

Sakura had felt better this week she was not throwing up anymore but the stuff air was getting her over heated with the coat.

Sakura pick some cherries in her shopping bag.

She see's three kids run past her.

"Hey you three there get back here."

Sakura turns around to see the store owner pull a child back who was about to run off.

Sakura full attention was caught it was a small girl.

The owner pulls the girls hair.

"Ow" Tears run down her cheeks.

"You better give everything back or I know you can't pay for it."

The little girl tries to run off.

"Stop moving around and…"

He left his hand to hit her across the face.

The small girl closed her eyes shut.

"Hey stop abusing the girl."

Sakura was there to stop the man from slapping the girl.

"I was about to punish this brat for stealing from me."

Sakura hand was holding tight the store owners hand tight if she used her real power the man's hand would have been dust now.

The man pulled away from Sakura and let's goes of the girl.

_This young teen is strong I should just let it go this time._

"Look Miss I have to teach her a lesson she and her brothers come here every day and robbing from my store if I don't teacher this girl now she won't leave me alone…"

"I will pay for what she took."

The older man eyes are filled with shock.

"Fine."

The little girl's eyes widen with shock as well.

Tears come to her face as she looks on.

Sakura handed the owner money.

Sakura and the girl walked out of the store.

"Thank you big sister."

The small girl hugs Sakura waist.

"No it was wrong what you did…"

The little girl's eyes turn teary again

"I'm sorry."

"No don't say it to me. I was just not going to let him hit you like that. Your still a child after all and don't know stealing is wrong."

"I had to do it, If I don't my family will die of hunger."

Sakura eyes widen at the girls confession.

After looking at the girl she noticed her blue hair was very dirty and her tan skin as well.

Her outfit had holes.

Her small body was in very bad condition.

"…Where is your family?"

"At the house maybe looking after the baby, I got here the pills for my little brother."

The little girl pulls out the pills.

"Your sister is sick that's why you stole this? Why not just have your mother buy it."

"My mom is sick as well she has not gotten out of bed for a week than after her the baby stopped being so lively. I already know stealing is wrong but I have to save them."

The small girl falls to the ground.

"I can help… where do you live?"

Sakura walked with the small girl.

From what she heard her name was Tami.

Tami's father had gone missing while on a mission.

After that her mother was depressed and got ill.

He baby brother was only a few months but he had come down with a fever over the last few days.

With no one left to cook for them, Tami and her brothers had been stealing from the village stores as little as they could.

"This is my house Sakura-ni."

Sakura look up at the white house it was very nice.

Sakura and Tami walked in the house.

"This is your home?"

"Yes come on lets go see my mom and brother. You said you're a doctor right?"

"Yes."

Sakura saw a family picture.

"OH that's my dad before he went on the mission we took this picture."

"It's very nice."

"So you're a very strong doctor huh?"

"Yeah kind of my teacher was the one who taught me."

"Then you can help mommy get better."

"Okay. I will help but only if you promise to stop stealing."

"Okay if mom gets back up there is no need to steal."

It was a mess.

"How can this happen in a less than two weeks?"

"It's just with mom sick no one has time to clean."

Right on the bed was a woman who looked in her late 30's.

"Mom mom wake up." The girl shook her mother.

"Tami-chan why is there a Stanger in the house. Don't tell me you were caught stealing again."

"Mom that's not important now she came to help you and baby Kai."

"Really that's so nice of you miss. I don't know how to pay…"

"Tami, could you bring you baby brother?"

"Okay."

Sakura looks as Tami walked out of the room.

"Okay I just need to know if you plan to stay in bed after I heal you."

The woman shut her eyes.

"I know about your husband but you can't just leave Tami and Kai like this they need as much as you miss him you must be strong and help you children who need you more."

The woman had tears in her eyes.

"Yes I will get up please help me get better."

"Okay this is only for Tami and Kai. "

Sakura did hand seals and her hands glow green with Chakra.

**After ten minutes of healing.**

"It seems you almost died of food poisoning."

"Really so that's why the baby got sick?"

"Yes you passed him you food sickness to him but after this he should recover. Just make sure to drink the tea and feed Kai every once in a while too."

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor."  
"Here is some money for you to use while you get better."

"Thank you how can we repay you."

"No just don't worry I said just get better and you will pay me like that."

"Okay."

Sakura walked out the door.

"Wait Sakura-ni!"

Sakura turns around.

She see's two boys a bit older the Tami holding the baby and a small paper.

"Tami what's wrong?"

"No we just want to say thank you again for the food and all."

"No problem just be good kids."

"Kai he getting better all ready look."

Sakura grabs a baby almost thrown at her.

It was the most beautiful baby she had seen.

His hair was a dark blue and he had dark eyes as well but with a small light blush on his face.

"Kai got really happy right now when you held him."

Sakura keeps holding the baby.

"It's getting late I better go."

Sakura gave the baby back.

"Wait you forgot…"

Sakura ran fast.

_How could I have ever thought of killing my own baby?_

_No I can't I can't_

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

_I have to save him or her._

Flash back

"My father has gone missing since he left us for a mission after that mommy was very sad about it."

Sakura looked Tami who looked very depressed.

"I will help your family for a while, I'm here but after I'm gone you need to be strong for your family's sake."

Tami looked Up to Sakura and nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-ni I think you will make a great mom."

"Huh. What are you saying?"

"I was just saying when you do have children I bet you will be a great mom."

Sakura just keeps walking on the road.

サクラサスケ

I know I have very poor English but I will try my best to fix this story, sorry

Review

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. New Vessel

**Village Hideout**

Sakura sat in bed looking over at Sasuke both of them where alone but she couldn't find the terms to say it.

She held both fear and happiness deep in heart.

Karin words ran thru her mind.

"Once you become a burden he will get rid of you."

Sakura decide she should sleep.

Sakura held her belly.

_Have a child with Sasuke-kun makes me happy so he will be happy._

_Still why can't I speak up about this…_

_One thing is for sure I won't kill my own baby, I have to find the right time._

Sakura feel asleep hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke moans a bit.

_He must be tired._

"I will tell him in the morning."

.

.

.

Sakura woke up.

It was very early.

Sasuke was gone his weapons gone as well.

Sakura got up looking around.

After she looked around Sakura find a note on her desk...

"Sakura will come back later. Get ready to set out the time has come."

Sakura got herself ready and showered.

After that she was change.

She walked around bare foot Sakura and steps on a needle.

"Ow."

Sakura sat down to heal it right away.

The light was a bit brighter there before.

It flicker a lighter green.

"What the hell was that?"

Sakura healed herself faster than before.

Since she became pregnant she felt more mood swings like missing her husband more.

"Sasuke I want you here."

Sakura felt butterflies fluttering in her belly.

"I have never felt that before wow."

Sakura gently wonders is it too soon to feel this.

Sakura felt butterflies fluttering in her belly again.

"You miss daddy huh?"

Sakura smiled.

She sends green chakra thru her hand.

Sakura had never done this to herself.

Placing the warm hand on her belly…

But soon she felt it.

"I pregnant I knew it."

_I want to tell you so bad Sasuke but I'm so sacred… damn it these emotions are clouding my mind._

"I know you had something going on."

Sakura flinched.

The dark shadow moved closer.

Sakura was still on the floor when she felt dizzy.

"Not now…"

.

.

.

Sakura felt her world make a turn.

"Hey…"

The shadow stepped away from the dark.

A little girl with blue hair ran to Sakura.

"Tami, how did you get in?"

"I knock and open the door when I heard you."

"Tami how are you, and your family?"

Sakura shrugged away the dizziness.

"Fine anyway Doctor Sakura did you just say you're pregnant?"

Tami looked in surprise.

"Kind of yeah but I have told my husband yet."

The little girl gave Sakura a perplexed look.

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of scared with this war and all."

"I'm sure he will understand."

Tami looked a bit healthier.

"You look better."

"I have had more to eat."

She smiled sweetly.

"I hope my baby smiles as much as you."

"Huh me really?"

The girl blushed a bit.

.

.

.

"So this is how it feels."

Tami placed her hand on Sakura growing belly.

Even if it was small it looked like she had a big lunch.

"You're so small."

"I was always really tiny I wonder if my baby is also very small."

"My brother was also very small when he was born but in a few mouths he got really big."

Sakura and Tami smiled.

"How did you know I was pregnant?"

"I don't really know but when I saw you having a glow just like mommy when she was pregnant."

"Really I was glowing?"

"Yeah I wonder how you husband didn't see it."

"…"

Sakura kept quite she could tell the little girl.

Sasuke had sex with her when he had the chance.

But he always looked happy will they did it so she was happy to put a smile on his face.

"Hey you're kind of red."

"Oh I think it from been too happy."

.

.

.

After Tami departed Sakura was again alone.

The door opened wide.

"Hey Sakura."

Jugo stood at the door.

"Jugo what's wrong?"

"It time the spies are splitting up today hurry we have to head out."

Sakura pulled on her coat.

Jugo and Sakura ran out.

Jugo shut the door.

.

.

.

**Forest**

Sasuke looked at the sky his hawk was looking out to see people coming.

Sasuke saw as Sakura ran with Jugo.

_She is doing it again she shines?_

Sasuke shook his head.

Feeling something in his gut more…

"Sasuke…."

"Sakura, Jugo it time we head out they will meet soon. I have sent Suigetsu well more like he was bored and ran off after the first spy. Anyway we are taking a big change from here on out it might be hard but we have track them down and get information however you can."

"Were will we meet up?"

"I will send out my message only you would recognize."

"Then we can go right?"

"Yeah if you fail or don't see the message just go back to the original hideout."

"Okay."

"We can't attack right away because someone will suspect but we must not let our guard down."

Jugo was the first one to leave.

Sakura ran to Sasuke side.

"Sasuke take care."

Sasuke nods.

"Sakura…."

Sakura saw as Sasuke extended his hands.

Sakura ran to his arms.

"We might not meet up in a while so take care."

"Okay."

Sasuke looked a bit worried.

Sakura was surprised but she knew he was only worried.

_If I tell him right now he will stop the mission._

_But we don't kill the elders they will kill us._

Sasuke grabs Sakura hand with his hand.

_Sasuke hand was now a lot rougher form all the training._

_No I have to trust him he has worked so hard._

"After I kill them I want to live with you I don't need anyone else."

Sakura flinched mental.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura green eyes looked at Sasuke with untainted love.

"Yeah I fine."

Sasuke place his arm around Sakura.

Pulling Sakura's smaller body against his large manly body…

_I love this passionate side from him._

He fixed his nose in her neck.

Moving his head back in forth.

Sakura giggled.

"Sasuke-kun that tickles..."

"I was arming for a sexy moan but if it tickles then let me try again."

Sasuke smells her sent.

Then he kissed her neck.

Sakura let out a soft moan trying to keep it in.

"I want to remember what you smell like before I leave."

"And how your taste..."

Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt and licked in between her breast up to her throat.

"I swear you were a freaking cat in your other life."

Sasuke smirked knowing Sakura special spot was her neck.

Sakura felt like melting.

Sasuke looked in too her green orbs.

Gently placed her hand on his cheeks pulled him down to her leave.

Sakura was the first to kiss Sasuke.

Something about kissing in the forest always made her feel good.

Sasuke depend the kiss.

His tongue slipped in her mouth.

To Sakura kissing was just like sex except it didn't hurt as much but the level of intimacy was the same.

His hand pulled her up while her hips straddle his lean hips.

Sasuke sat down on the floor of flowers all around.

Moans were soft and sweet.

Sakura loved the way Sasuke always tinted a light blush on his cheeks.

Even if he was aware of it made her feel hot inside…

Sasuke bit down on her nipples thru her shirt.

Sakura moans and her head pulled back as bliss ran thru her.

Sakura felt sensitive around this area as well.

Were ever Sasuke licked, kissed, bit or suck made Sakura responsive.

Sasuke went to sucking her neck leaving a love mark.

"My turn…"

Sakura grabs Sasuke and kissed his neck.

Licking gently and softly...

Sakura licked his earlobe.

Sakura nibbled on his ear his special spot.

Sasuke groans.

He always liked gentle Sakura but when they both felt passion they play it rough.

Sakura looked back a Sasuke neck she had left a mark.

Sakura was about to kiss him again when they both felt a new person getting close.

A small gasp was heard.

"Who there?"

Sasuke pulled out his knife.

Sakura pulled out a star.

"Wait don't attack."

A small blue haired girl walked out of the bushes.

Her eyes closed shut and arms in the air.

Sakura got up from the floor.

Sasuke pushed himself up.

"Tami what are you doing here alone?"

"Sakura I was just here picking flower when I heard weird moaning I thought someone was in pain or hurt I thought I help out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes_ 'pain'?_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your know her?"

"Yeah she is a girl from the village."

"Sakura, who is that man?"

Sakura smiled and hugs Sasuke.

"He is my husband."

"Oh Mr. Sasuke you have a very nice wife."

"…"  
"Thanks Sakura my little brother is better now."

"It fine."

Sasuke was just letting the woman talk from what he heard Sakura helped her family.

Sakura always had a pure heart.

"Sakura my time has come I have to go."

Sakura nods.

She kissed his cheek.

Sasuke was always public shy and ran off.

He didn't say good bye because he hated saying them.

Sakura understood.

"Sakura what did he say?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"…"

"I didn't have the words again. But I slipped a note in his pocket right now so he might read it later."

Sakura bit her lips.

Sakura smiled he will soon know.

.

.

.

**Kabuto.**

Suppressing the emotions of the resurrected ninja, controlling them through pebbles Kabuto felt the work was taking a bad turn. He curses in anger.

He was later puzzled when Mū stops moving and wonders if someone discovered him.

He uses Mū to summon the other Kage to the battlefield.

De claims "no more time for fooling around I allow them do as they please without having to control them after they were summoned."

Kabuto was then strengthening the seal on Hanzō to stop him from doing anything else foolish, only to be shocked at the fact he couldn't do anything to Hanzō,

Hanzo who was surrendering to Mifune after their battle.

"Shit why won't they work right?"

He thru his little pebbles on the floor.

"What is this?"

Kabuto saw what he had been waiting for.

"Sakura Haruno is with a new chakra. A very strong one…Looks like it time to experiment some more."

.

.

.

Sasuke reached in his pocket.

He pulled out his scroll.

A smaller one fell out.

"Sakura…"

Sakura had given him something but he had not open is form before.

Sasuke open is the scroll.

His eyes widen.

"She's what?"

**One month later.**

Sakura walked thru the city it was night time and the ninja had not discovered her.

In the time she collected the information she got form this ninja but he didn't seem to use full his skills were average and his work was very small but useful.

This mission was too easy.

Sakura could not help but feel it was almost over.

One thing she knows for sure was that her baby was growing and she needs to finish the guy soon.

What was funnier out of all of this was that she had more energy than before.

She ate more but it was okay because it was for the baby.

Sakura hid her belly with chakra barrier around her belly for all times.

For protection she had learn from Tsunade.

It was meant for a shelter but it worked for her baby.

She would not be Tsunade's world famous apprentice if she didn't.

.

.

.

Sakura sat in a tree looking down at the man.

He had gone inside the temple and collected the information.

"So that the scroll."

The man pulled out his Back pack.

"Finally he has it out I have to get that scroll."

Sakura followed him waiting for the moment to attack.

.

.

.

Sakura had got tired of wait but she had to ambush him in the weakest moment once out of the village he was useless.

Sakura ran one of her clones in front of him.

He fell for the bait and Sakura charged chakra in her hands.

To knock him out from behind, he fell to the floor not even conscious of what happened.

She uses a mind trick she learned from Tsunade.

To erase an enemies memory,

The man was still out like a light.

Using a medical skill to sleep him mind till it was too late to wake up.

He would forget who he was.

Sakura pulled out his scroll and check for anything weird.

Sasuke had showed her how to summon a bird which let her send the scroll.

She could only use a small one it was for transportation small thing.

"Take it to Sasuke."

The small message bird ran off.

Sakura used her super strength to carry the man and hid him in a bush.

"Finally I can go back with Sasuke."

Sakura flinched when she felt something behind her.

Sakura did a back flip but saw no one there.

Must be tried…

.

.

.

Sakura had gotten back to village.

She faster to get there as she was not tracking no one…

But the guys had not should up yet.

Sakura stayed in place.

Still she felt lonely without the boys.

The morning Sakura showered in the stream.

Sakura looked at her belly.

It was so much bigger the before but it still was small for the time she had.

"It should be about five or six mouth but I can't tell my chakra is kind of messed up it hard to reflect on it."

Sakura smiled "I hope I see him soon Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sakura had bought a new shirt as to how her other one showed her belly.

Sakura had long shirt which helped.

She had no message from the boys so she decides to head to the hideout.

Sakura about to leave when the door opens wide…

Suigetsu and Jugo walked thru the door.

Sakura got up from her seat.

Her belly showed a bit.

"Hello Sakura-san…"

"Hello Jugo Suigetsu where's Sasuke?"

"We haven't seen him yet."

Suigetsu smiled him bright sharp teeth.

He looked at Sakura the first thing he notice was her boobs gotten bigger.

"Sakura you're here before us, wait how did you get so fat?"

Sakura filched.

Chakra collected in her hands instantly.

Suigetsu smiled faded at the strong girl in front of him.

Jugo looked at Sakura and his friend.

"Wait clam down Suigetsu she's not fat Sakura you're…"

"Yeah it's a baby not fat…"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Does Sasuke know yet?" Jugo asked.

"I left him a note…"

"I'm surprised he let you go on a mission it's dangerous."

"I gave him the note but didn't tell him in public."

"Hm."

"Should we go to the hideout?"

"Yeah…. So how far along are you?"

"Five or six mouths."

"You're not sure?"

"I can't really understand but my body is kind of messed up with this baby. It feels weird like I have more energy. The day before I hit a tree but I didn't mean for it to fall over and knock down more trees."

"That was kind of like your body is getting use to the first baby you are carrying. It must be that. It could mean he will be very strong."

"I bet it Sasuke son after all and your."

Suigetsu sighed he had also felt the killer intent Sakura had before never call her fat again.

"So how did it go for you?"

"I killed the guy the moment he put her scroll out."

"I got it the three day he was weak but I didn't want to let anyone get aware."

"Yeah I waited too."

"Sasuke is taking a lot longer" Sakura said.

"He made sure to get the toughest spy." Jugo responded.

.

.

.

Jugo and Suigetsu walked out to go rest before they leave.

She had healed them from he wounds of their fights.

They let Sakura stay and have some time to rest alone.

Just as Sakura was writing in her scroll book of medicine it was her first time to see such weird human like Suigetsu who was a water like person it interest her a lot.

Orochimaru sure had a thing for strange things.

Sakura wrote what she learns down and then a loud boom was heard.

Sakura looked out her window.

Horror hit her.

The village was on fire.

Sakura remember Tami and her family.

Jugo and Suigetsu ran toward her.

"Sakura we have to leave let got we are under attack."

"No I have to help a family."

Sakura ran that way.

Suigetsu ran after her along with Jugo.

The small house was on fire much to Sakura shock.

Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks.

She grabs her belly.

"Suigetsu can you turn it off..."

"Yeah..."

Suigetsu pulled the water from the lake next to the house making a large bubble.

Sakura watched as the fire creased.

Sakura was about to run the house but Jugo pulled her back.

"Wait Sasuke never forgive if you get hurt come back."

Jugo ran in.

While Suigetsu check to see if the fire was out.

"Thank you Suigetsu."

Sakura watch as the baby and mom were out of the house.

"Where Tami and her brothers?"

The mom cried.

"I don't know…."

Jugo ran back in.

Sakura checked the baby.

"He is fine just in time."

Sakura let out a loud breath.

A large was heard Sakura turns around to see a large snake.

"What the hell?"

Sakura looked at the woman in shock.

"Run away with the baby hurry I'll hold them back."

The woman nods.

"Who the hell are you? Orochimaru?"

A dark shadows came out.

"Close but not quite… Sakura Uchiha…."

Sakura flinched.

"What are doing here?"

It was Kabuto but his appearance changed drastically though.

Kabuto wears a deep purple cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood. He has also grown a snake tail which comes out from the back of the cloak.

He looks much more like his former master, having the same markings around his eyes.

He has slitter pupils reminiscent of Orochimaru, and his hair is slightly shorter but more unkempt.

He still wears his glasses, but now has scales on his face and arms, and, presumably, the rest of his body. His hair is also now shoulder-length instead of kept in a ponytail.

"I'm here for your unborn child the last Uchiha Heir after I done with the two remaining...The new perfect vessel."

Sakura felt anger run thru her body.

"You won't touch my child. I'll kill you if you touch one hair on his head."

Sakura chakra spiked.

"This not something you can change. Trust me it the best for mankind that the child gets in my hands then in the hands of Madara."

Sakura using Chakra Scalpel on her hands while she waited for the old snake to move.

"I don't trust people with snakes coming out of their ass, you fucking pedophiles, get your own child to do shit to."

Kabuto smirked.

"I see you're just like Tsunade."

Sakura jump back as she felt Kabuto send his snake at her.

Sakura held her own against Kabuto but was unable to land a hit.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turns around to see Tami.

"Tami, watch out…"

Kabuto sends a snake to the girl.

Sakura saw the snake about to bit the little girl.

.

.

.

Tami closed her eyes.

A small grunt was heard.

Tami looked to see the snake torn in two.

"Sakura you saved me."

"Run hurry run away."

Tami got up from the floor.

"Sakura looked out."

Sakura pushed Tami and jumped throwing her punches at the snakes tearing them apart.

Tami was once again grabbed by a snake.

Sakura thru a knife at it head as she was distracted a large snake wrapped itself around her body.

"If you move I will crush your head."

Sakura felt the tightness of the snake.

"Tami Run!"

Tami ran away.

Kabuto creped behind Sakura…

He injects her with a sleeping liquid.

Sakura felt herself lose the conscious.

"No help me Sasuke…"

Kabuto pulled the limp girl in his arms.

"Finally... I will get what I want."

Kabuto slipped away.

.

.

.

Jugo held the boys in his arms.

He filched when a dark aura reached his body.

"Orochimaru..."

Jugo and the boys ran out of the house.

Suigetsu was done as well he ran out of the house collecting the water in excess.

Jugo saw no one outside.

He had felt the once scary chakra he hated for so long.

"Sakura..."

Suigetsu looked worried Sakura was gone.

"Where she go?"

Tami came out of a bush.

Tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Help us Sakura was taken."

Just then as soon as the words left the girls mouth a dark aura was felt.

"What did she say?"

Sasuke stood there in front of Jugo and Suigetsu.

His bird was next to him.

The whole village was now almost burred down to a crisp.

Smoke was cleared but it had begun to rain.

"Where is she Sakura?"

Tami saw Sakura husband she knew he could save her.

"A snake man took her she called him Kabuto he had snakes everywhere he took her with him."

Tami trembled in fear.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Jugo and Suigetsu looked down in shame.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"We weren't there. Sasuke the village was attacked. And Sakura was helping them out she told us to help. Once we came back she was gone."

Sasuke looked on the floor dead snakes on the floor.

Sakura had left a trace of her power on the floor.

"Sasuke she was still alive he wanted the baby alive she's not dead."

Sasuke looked at Tami.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah he said he needed a vessel. Sakura got mad and attacked him. But he didn't hurt her only put her to sleep and left with her alive."

Sasuke was not happy at all but he was glad she was alive.

"I will kill that son of bitch."

Sakura was pregnant and Kabuto kidnapped her now when she was most easy to hurt.

Tami hides behind her brother.

Jugo spoke.

"The girl is right he won't kill her he much wants to use you as bait. She and the baby will be alive."

Sasuke had yet to see Sakura but everyone knew she was pregnant.

"If I knew I never let her go on the mission."

Everyone was struck by such killer intent coming from Sasuke.

_She's gone. His child and Sakura had been stolen from him._

Sasuke called his bird to his side and was gone.

**Kabuto's hide out**

Sakura open her eyes.

"It's cold."

Sakura felt her body feel weak.

Chain held her on the wall.

Sakura snapped her eyes opened.

"Where the hell I'm I?"

"My lab…"

Sakura pulled the chains.

Her body was weak.

"What did you do?"

"Oh don't you dare move… you might hurt my vessel."

"He is my son…"

"Now now he will belong to me after a few experiments."

Kabuto walked up to Sakura.

I.V.S came out her body.

It was a bad lab it smelled of dead.

"Kabuto I will kill you if I get out I will strip you of life."

"Who said I let you live all I want is the child."

"Shut up."

"You think Sasuke cares about you he only wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan he use you. If I kill you it will be fine."

Sakura looked in fear as Kabuto pulled out his knife.

"Your still only six mouths but once your seven mouths I will extract the baby and put it an incubator. It's a strong baby just like his father."

Sakura felt weird he had expected her while she was out.

"Count your days are numbered."

Kabuto smiled as he left the room.

**Naruto in the** **chakra isolation chamber**

As Naruto attempted to create the Rasengan, Bee realized that the Rasengan was quite similar to the Tailed Beast Ball

Bee said "Naruto you could learn the technique after all."

"I hope so."

While Naruto continued training under Bee's supervision, Naruto suddenly sensed the Nine-Tails' chakra within the rampaging six-tailed far away from the temple.

Naruto filched.

"What the hell the Nine-Tails' chakra is outside."

Wanting to investigate he asked Bee.

"Hey Bee dude I need to take a leak."

"Yeah man just outside that door."

Naruto was able to trick Bee into letting him out.

Naruto ran outside.

"There it is again."

A shudder ran thru is spin.

Naruto was stopped by Shibi Aburame along with a handful of Konoha-nin.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here to support you."

This confirmed his earlier suspicions that something was wrong.

Iruka Umino also happened to be with them.

_Something it not right even Iruka is here._

Iruka tried to trick Naruto into believing that he had a second mission on the island.

"You have a new mission Naruto I'm here to help."

_I know I felt the Nine-Tails' chakra outside._

Naruto decided to go outside anyway and used Sage Mode to barge through the guards, in the process of losing his forehead protector.

His hair was flowing in the air as he ran what he felt stopped him in his tracks.

**Outside of the chakra isolation chamber**

Naruto finally sensed the war going on around him and demanded to know the truth.

"What is really going on?"

Iruka finally revealed to Naruto "You had to be kept away from the battlefield in order to protect you from the enemy."

"My friends are out their die risking their lives for me."

I can't stay here.

Remembering what Nagato said about war.

Naruto refused to stay at the temple.

Naruto declared "I will end the war on my own."

"Naruto wait your forehead protector."

When Iruka returned Naruto his fallen forehead protector, he immediately trapped Naruto within a barrier.

Iruka tries to place a seal on Naruto.

Naruto was able to overpower it.

"I'm not a kid anymore thing like that won't hold me back."

Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode easily broke free from both the barrier.

Nara clan member's Shadow Imitation Technique was also no match for him.

He evaded the kikaichū that Shibi sent after him.

Naruto broke free and was gone.

On his way to battle, he found a note from Iruka in his forehead protector,

Iruka told him "Naruto if I could not stop you from leaving please Naruto to come back alive."

Naruto told Iruka like if he was there. "I'll end this war myself! I'll endure all the hate and pain on my own! That's my role!"

Naruto ran escaping the traps.

When Naruto reached the edge of the Island Turtle, the barrier team waiting for him a Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier to stop him from getting outside.

"Hey Naruto..."

"Bee Yo."

Bee caught up to him and launched a Tailed Beast Ball at the barrier, breaking through nine of the thirty-six layers.

"Oh no they are going thru."

The barrier team leader said "inform the Kages."

The young man sent the message.

Naruto, in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, grabbed the undetonated Ball and pushed it through the rest of the barrier before the barrier team could regenerate it.

"What should I say?"

"Tell them they got thru."  
Tsunade placed her hands over her face.

"Naruto he just got away..."

"Your team was useless."

Tsunade just ignored the loud Kage.

After that, Naruto and Bee continued their way to the battlefield.

**Madara**

After being informed by White Zetsu about Naruto's and Killer Bee's escape, Madara decided to join in the war.

Madara arrives on the battlefield, and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to attack the Allied Shinobi Forces there.

"Be ready I will find you two."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry but I'm late I'm very sorry I have not gone back to fix my stories

This goes for every one of them

I will stop writing stories I have to find myself I have to grow up a bit I feel like things are going wrong I need to get myself in place…

Yes my spelling is back but I want to go back to school and have good grades and I really need to think about my future so If I have time I will write again but for now it's over my stories are done or stop if anyone would like to write more or finish them it's fine just send me message and as permission but I hope I come back from my writers block I wish to write again but I have less time right now sorry…

I still want to write but I can't sorry people I check out today….

I need space to clear my mind really lots of things are wrong my sister's death really haunts me till this day I miss her sorry but I seem to have hate, sadness guilt revenge in my heart I fear I will be sick if this goes on…

If I can I will come back and finish this.

My birthday is coming and I need a break from this world

Thanks you for the fav and comments sorry If I let anyone down…

I need to back to school

I'm the oldest sister I need to look after my family

I feel like a mom who looks after her mom…

I mean I love my mom but I want to help…

I don't want to celebrate my birthday it's too depressing to do so.

If my mind comes back I will come back…

I need to pace it back in place.


End file.
